


The Avengers

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: My take on The Avengers, set in the same universe as my Spider-Man series.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Sif/Thor, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel 1616 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude 1 - Captain America

The year is 1945. The Second World War is over, HYDRA is defeated and The Allies have won. Before Captain Steve Rogers and The Howling Commandos could go home, a HYDRA splinter cell called ULTIMATUM were planning to bring about the end of the world with Project Valkyrie. It was a quiet night in Warsaw. Two guards were watching for any trespassers.  
  
Guard 1: Hallöchen. (Hey.)  
  
Guard 2: Ach ja? (Yeah?)  
  
Guard 1: Sie sich je gefragt, warum wir hier sind? (You ever wonder why we're here?)  
  
Guard 2: Es ist eines der großen Mysterien des Lebens-. (It's one of life's great mysteries-)  
  
A bullet wizzes into Guard 2's head. Then another goes into Guard 1's head. We then we move to where the shots originated from. A man named Jack Fury is holding the sniper rifle.  
  
Jack: Score two points for The Howling Commandos. Cap, what's next?  
  
Captain America: Okay, if those guards don't check in with Command, they will send a patrol out. When those doors open, I'll sneak into their base. Your job is to keep them distracted. And no beheadings, James.  
  
James: (smoking a cigar) No promises, bub.  
  
Captain America: Right, guys. Let's end this war and go home.  
  
Dum Dum: Hoorah, sir!  
  
They get ready.  
  
Captain America: Jack?  
  
Jack: Yeah, Steve?  
  
Captain America: If I don't make it back alive, could you look after Peggy? I don't trust Stark to do it.  
  
Jack: You have my word, sir. Now, give them hell.  
  
Cap then runs towards the gates. He hids in the bushes near the gates. They open and a patrol runs out. When the last soldier runs by, Cap enters the facility. The soldiers are slowly walking to find the intruders. A soldier is by a pond. James jumps out quickly and stabs the soldier with his bone claws. Then The Commandos charge out guns blazing. Cap, meanwhile, has made it to the hanger and sees ULTIMATUM workers loading a huge plane with enough explosives to decimate all of America. Suddenly, Cap is knocked from his hiding place by ULTIMATUM's leader, Flagsmasher.  
  
Flagsmasher: Captain, it is not great that we cross paths again.  
  
Captain America: Hilter's dead, Schmit is captured, so why are you continuing?  
  
Flagsmasher: I could tell you but I'm on a tight schedule. Soldaten, töte ihn! (Soldiers, kill him!)  
  
A group of soldiers surround Cap, aiming their weapons at him. Flagsmasher enters the plane. Before the soldiers could kill Cap, The Howling Commandos burst in, shooting everyone.   
  
Captain America: Thanks, guys!  
  
Jack: Any time, Steve! Now stop that Nazi!  
  
Cap runs into the plane, just as it takes off. Cap slowly walks in the plane, ready to pick off any ULTIMATUM guards. There weren't any onboard. Then, Flagsmasher kicks Cap and the two individuals start fighting. They stop when Flagsmasher throws away his sword.  
  
Flagsmasher: How are you at hand-to-hand combat without your precious shield?  
  
Cap takes off his helmet and puts his shield behind his back in its holder.  
  
Captain America: Let's find out.  
  
They then start trading blows. Cap is knocked into the control room, and Flagsmasher pulls out a gun.  
  
Flagsmasher: Any last words, American?  
  
Captain America: (standing up) I can do this all day.  
  
Flagsmasher fires a bullet but Cap dodges, causing the controls to be hit instead. Flagsmasher drops his gun and runs over to the controls. They are fried.  
  
Flagsmasher: Idiot! Do you have any idea-!  
  
A few gunshots are heard as Cap shoots Flagsmasher dead. Cap stands over the dying German.  
  
Captain America: What heroes are supposed to do: Save the world.  
  
Cap the jumps in the chair in front of the controls. He turns on the radio.  
  
Captain America: This is Captain Steve Rogers. Can anyone respond?  
  
Jack: Loud and clear, buddy. We just finished ULTIMATUM. How are things on your end?  
  
Captain America: (sighing) I've got good news and bad news. I'm a couple of miles from American soil and the autopilot could be set to crash in the ice.  
  
Jack: And the good news?  
  
Captain America: I'm sorry, Jack, but that was the good news. The bad news is that the autopilot is no longer functioning so it has to be done manually.  
  
Jack: Copy that, Cap. See you at the bar in the sky.  
  
Captain America: Glad to hear that. This is Captain America signing off.  
  
Cap then makes the plane go down. It crashes in the ice, causing Cap to go unconscious. The war is finally over.

To be continued...


	2. Prelude 2 - Iron Man

We begin in a dark room. Blue lights start to switch on. Then, billionaire Tony Stark wants in wearing a protective jumpsuit with blue highlights.  
  
Tony: JARVIS?  
  
JARVIS: I take it you had to reschedule your meeting with the board of directors, sir?  
  
Tony: I told Pepper I was with an old girlfriend.  
  
JARVIS: You used that excuse last time, sir.  
  
Tony: The one that had a hot-tub.  
  
JARVIS: Sorry for that assumption, sir. I take it you saw reports of an arms deal between AIM and The Maggia?  
  
Tony: I did see that... After I switched to the PlayBoy Channel.  
  
JARVIS: What a surprise.  
  
Tony: Is that sass?  
  
JARVIS: Maybe. Anyway, I suggest taking Siler Centurion for this mission, sir.  
  
Tony: Fire it up.  
  
Tony stands in the centre of the room and holds out his arms. Mechanical arms appear out of the ground and ceiling and equip Tony with Iron Man Armour Mark 9: Silver Centurion. He flies out of Stark Tower and heads for Miami. We cut to where the deal is taking place. Controller is talking with Count Nefaria's top henchmen, Unicorn and Killer Shrike.  
  
Killer Shrike: Your boss promised The Maggia firepower and you are only delivering now?!  
  
Controller: Gentlemen, relax. MODOC is there for those in need.  
  
Unicorn: Want me to put a hole in his head, KS?  
  
Killer Shrike: (sighing) No point. They gave us our weapons and that's all that matters.  
  
Controller: I'm glad to serve anyone. Whether it be Maggia, HYDRA, or The Shadowland Organisation.  
  
Just then a AIM soldier comes flying in, badly beaten. They look in shock and surprise as Iron Man walks in.  
  
Iron Man: And what about me, Sandhurst? I'm feeling a little left out. Then again, AIM is selling my tech to The Maggia AND The Tong. So, which will it be? Easy Way or Hard Way?  
  
Unicorn starts blasting at Iron Man.  
  
Iron Man: Legendary Way it is. (tackles and blasts Unicorn)  
  
Controller tries to get away but is hit by a taser from Iron Man. Killer Shrike is left standing.  
  
Iron Man: Give Nefaria a message. Steak from Stark Industrial and you pay the price. Got it?  
  
Killer Shrike nods, then takes Unicorn and leaves. Iron Man exits the building.  
  
Iron Man: Well, I manage to piss off TWO rivals at the same time. Remind me to thank the guy who made up the saying "Kill two birds with one stone".  
  
JARVIS: Noted. SHIELD is on their way.  
  
Iron Man: Coulson?  
  
JARVIS: More than likely.  
  
Iron Man: (flying home) Fury doesn't pay him much. He could be a good replacement for Old Nicky.  
  
Stark flies by an incoming Quinjet, and salutes the pilot. After arriving back at Stark Tower, Pepper is waiting.  
  
Tony: Hey, Pep. Did you miss me?  
  
Pepper: Me and The Board, Tony. You should really get help.  
  
Tony: With what?  
  
Pepper: This crusade you're on. You shouldn't do this all alone.  
  
Tony: I appreciate the concern, Pep, but who could help me in this world? I work better alone. Besides, Rhodey was in Iraq at the time.  
  
They leave the room. The lights go out.

To be continued...


	3. Prelude 3 - Ant-Man & The Wasp

We begin in the lab of Hank Pym. We see Hank working on a project called Ultron. His wife, Janet, walks in.  
  
Janet: Hank, I brought you a sandwich.  
  
Hank: Thanks, Jan. Just leave it there.  
  
Janet: You should really take a break, Hank. What are you working on?  
  
Hank: Oh, it's a little thing that may change the future of our society. There may come a time when the likes of us won't need to uphold the law.   
  
Janet: I just asked what it is, not give me your resumé.  
  
Hank: Hopefully, a fully functional A.I. Ultron.  
  
Janet: Hank, can a robot love me the way you do? Can it ever make a mistake?  
  
Hank: I can definitely give you the answer to the first question.  
  
An explosion goes off down the street. They nod at each other and, at the press of a button, they shrink into their superheroic personas: Ant-Man And The Wasp. Wasp flies out while Ant-Man rides a flying ant. It appears a mini whirlwind is wreaking havoc.  
  
Wasp: What do you think? Call the rest of The Invaders?  
  
Ant-Man: You know they won't come back under my leadership.  
  
Wasp: So, zap it?  
  
Ant-Man: You might not hit anything.  
  
Wasp fires a blast from her hand.  
  
Wasp: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Then the whirlwind comes out to our heroes and disperses, revealing a man in a armoured suit with a coned helmet.  
  
???: Did you dumbasses just shoot at me? That was a big mistake because no-one shoots at Whirlwind!  
  
Ant-Man just stares in shock while Wasp facepalms.  
  
Wasp: This generation of heroes and villains are weird.  
  
Ant-Man: I know. The Twister would been better.  
  
Whirlwind starts another twister as our heroes lead him away from any civilians. Ant-Man gets an idea, and summons termites to attack Whirlwind. The heroes just watch the show.  
  
Wasp: Would Ultron be able to do that?  
  
Ant-Man: No. Think about it, Jan. With Ultron out here doing this, people won't get injured.  
  
Wasp: That would put everyone including superheroes out of a job. Hank, I love you but Ultron isn't the answer. The world will always need heroes. Speaking of which...  
  
Wasp grows to normal size, falls towards Whirlwind, and blasts him in the face. Whirlwind hits the ground as the police arrive. Janet lands on her feet. Ant-Man jumps to the ground and grows to normal size.  
  
Sergeant Stacy: We'll take it from here, heroes. Thanks.  
  
Wasp: Still think Ultron would be a good idea?  
  
Ant-Man: Maybe you're right, Jan. I'll put him in storage somewhere.  
  
Later that day, Hank goes onto his computer and puts a file, titled Ultron, in the recycle bin. He thinks about deleting it fully, but moves the file into storage. He goes to the bedroom where candles are lit. He turns around to see Jan in the doorway, wearing her underwear and a dressing gown.  
  
Jan: Ready to say your prayers, Ant-Man?  
  
Hank: When you are, Wasp.  
  
She enters and closes the door.  
  
To be continued...


	4. Prelude 4 - Thor, God Of Thunder

We begin in Norway. Everyone is minding their own business when a blizzard engulfs the area. The people watch in horror as giant humanoids approach them and start attacking. Their leader, Laufey, watches with delight.  
  
Laufey: Pitiful creatures, you shall soon bow before the might of The Frost Giants of Jotunheim! Those that resist shall be slain on sight!  
  
A giant approachs a mother holding her child in fear. An icy blade forms around the giant's right hand. He raises it to slay them. Just then, the giant is sent flying after being hit by a hammer. The Hammer, as if by a form of sorcery, returns to the hand of a young man who looks to be 19 years of age and wearing armour. This is Thor.  
  
Thor: Fear not, mortals! Thor shall liberate you from this plight!  
  
He then jumps towards more giants and starts attacking them.  
  
Thor: If only Volstaag was here to assist.  
  
Then the biggest soldier stands before Thor. It roars at the God of Thunder. Above them, thunderclouds form. Thor raises his hammer and a bolt of lightning hits it, storing a large amount. He then looks at the giant with a smirk.  
  
Thor: For Midgard!  
  
He aims his hammer at the giant and all the lightning stored is released, killing it dead. Thor then flies towards Laufey. He hovers in front of The King of The Jotuns.  
  
Thor: Laufey, what is the meaning of this madness?  
  
Laufey: This does not concern you, Son of Odin. Fly back to Asgard and you will be spared.  
  
Thor: If you're after The Casket of Ancient Winters, then I will stand between you and these mortals. Return to Jotunheim and I may show mercy.  
  
Laufey: As you wish. I'll be sure to deliver your head to The Allfather.  
  
A blade forms around Laufey's right hand and an axe forms around his left. He slashes at Thor but he blocks each attack with Mjolnir.   
  
Thor: (to the civilians) Flee far from this site, mortals!  
  
Laufey, seizing the opportunity, knocks Thor out of the air. Mjolnir lands a distance from Thor. Thor pulls out his sword and resumes fighting Laufey. It isn't long before his sword is knocked away. Laufey raises his left arm and swipes. Thor, thinking quickly, stops the blade by putting his hands at the side of the axe blade. The civilians stare in awe. Laufey attempts to stab Thor with his sword but Thor jumps out of the way.   
  
Thor: To me, Mjolnir!  
  
Mjolnir flies from where it landed into Thor's hand, spurting lightning. Thor charges at full strength and destroys Laufey's weapons with one stroke. He then hits Laufey with all the lightning he can muster. The Frost Giant falls to the ground, defeated. Thor hovers at Laufey's neck and aims Mjolnir at Laufey's face.  
  
Thor: Last chance, Your Highness. Leave. Now.  
  
Laufey growls in frustration.  
  
Laufey: Frost Giants, we return to Jotunheim at once.  
  
The Frost Giants leave for a hole in the mountain, which will return them to their realm. Laufey takes one last look at Thor.  
  
Laufey: (thinking) This isn't over, Thunderer. My time will come once The Odinsleep begins.  
  
Laufey follows his men. The people clamour around Thor, thanking him.  
  
Thor: Your thanks is not necessary, People of Midgard. I'm just doing my duty. Do you require any assistance?  
  
Random person: No thanks. We can manage.  
  
Thor then leaves the place and looks to the sky.  
  
Thor: Heimdal, I'm ready.  
  
He is then engulfed in a beam of many colours and has vanished. We cut to the home of all of The Norse Gods: Asgard. Thor arrives at the palace of his father. Sif and Balder await him.  
  
Balder: Hail Thor Odinson.  
  
Thor: Greetings Balder. Milady.  
  
Sif: The Allfather is expecting you, Thor.  
  
Thor: Good.  
  
Thor enters the throne room, a place of gold and silver. He then bows before the golden throne of Odin and the silver throne of Frigga. In the corner, Loki is standing.  
  
Odin: Rise, my son.  
  
Thor: Father, Laufey attacked a village in Midgard. He appeared to be seeking The Casket of Ancient Winters.  
  
Frigga: That shouldn't be so. Bor hid The Casket somewhere in Jotunheim out of Laufey's reach.  
  
Odin: Even so, Laufey seeks it in order to end an old war that my father won. My son, you should prepare for the Odinsleep. It draws closer every day and Asgard needs it's greatest protector.  
  
Thor looks down for a minute.  
  
Frigga: You seem to be troubled, Thor.  
  
Thor: With all due respect, Father, Balder is more than capable of defending Asgard.  
  
Odin: You would go against the word of your king?  
  
Thor: It's just that Midgard is facing deadlier threats. Laufey's assault proves that.  
  
Odin: Are there not warriors capable of defending that realm? Or is there another reason? A woman perhaps?  
  
Thor: Nay, Father. My heart belongss to Sif. I just wish to help defend it.  
  
Loki puts his hand to his chin and ponders a bit as he moves to Odin.  
  
Odin: What say you, Loki?  
  
Loki: It is not my place to say, Father, but if Thor wants to protect a realm other than here, I say let thee go.  
  
Odin: (sighing) Very well. My son, I allow you the right to help defend Midgard.  
  
Thor: Are you doing this as my king?  
  
Odin: Nay, my son. I'm doing this as your father.  
  
Thor heads towards the doors. He looks back.  
  
Thor: Thank you.  
  
He leaves and the doors close behind him.   
  
To be continued...


	5. Prelude 5 - The Incredible Hulk

We begin with a man covering the top of his head with a hood is walking in a grass area in British Columbia. He looks at his watch and enters a log cabin. He removes the backpack he's carrying and gets out a laptop.  
  
Bruce: I might have finally lost the military. Time to check the news.  
  
He goes on his main webpage showing a report that The Hulk was stopped near Bruce's current location. He lowers his head and sighs. He gets out a photo of his girlfriend, Betty Ross. He then hears a thud noise coming from outside. He gets up and slowly walks towards the door. A green hand bursts in and pulls Bruce out. The one attacking is Abomination.  
  
Abomination: Miss me, Brucie?  
  
He throws Bruce to the ground. Bruce attempts to reduce his anger through breathing exercises. Abomination walks over and kicks Bruce into the house. Inside, Bruce's eyes turn red as he slowly starts to change into The Hulk. Abomination hears the sound of military tanks.  
  
Abomination: Better make like a tree and leave.  
  
But before he could leave, Hulk emerges from the house, growling. Abomination smiles sadistically.  
  
Abomination: On second thought, let's settle this here and now, monster.  
  
Hulk tackles Abomination. Hulk starts whaling on his foe. Abomination then hits Hulk in the face. Hulk throws abomination towards a bunch of trees.  
  
Hulk: Hulk want left alone! So Hulk smash Abomination and army!  
  
Hulk jumps on top of Abomination and proceeds to punch him until he's unconscious. Hulk gets up and stares at the tanks. Hulk walks slowly towards the tanks. They fire shells at Hulk but they don't harm him. He stares down the barrel of one.  
  
Hulk: Leave while you can.  
  
The tanks back off slowly. Hulk thinks that's it and leaves the area, heading to New York. Inside the tank, Ross stares angrily at the screen showing Hulk leaving.  
  
Ross: Track his movement. Wherever he thinks will be safe, he'll be in for a suprise.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Hulk arrives in Maine. He then sits down in an alleyway. He hears people watching the TV. Apparently, Thor and Iron Man are fighting an alien.  
  
???: You could help them.  
  
Hulk turns to see Bruce sitting beside him.  
  
Hulk: Why should I? They are like everyone else. Hulk is a monster.  
  
Bruce: Think about it, Hulk. If you help them, that would keep the likes of Ross and Sterns off our backs.  
  
Silence then settles in for a while. Hulk stands up.  
  
Hulk: I help but not because I feel like it.  
  
Hulk then starts making his way towards New York City.  
  
To be continued...


	6. A Day Unlike Any Other

We begin with a nice sunny day in New York. Iron Man flies overhead, wearing his Mark 2 Armour. He lands on a rooftop and looks over the city.  
  
JARVIS: Is there something wrong, Sir?  
  
Iron Man: It's been quiet this past fortnight, JARV. No crime has been committed.  
  
???: Isn't that supposed to be good, Stark?  
  
Tony turns to see Coulson standing behind him. Tony removes his helmet.  
  
Iron Man: It is but I get the feeling something bad might happen.  
  
Suddenly, a boom is heard. A portal appears in the sky and a big creature comes out of it.  
  
Coulson: You had to say that, didn't you?  
  
Iron Man: (putting his helmet back on) Touché.  
  
Tony takes to the sky and flies towards the impact point. At the impact point, Ant-Man and Wasp were already there because Hank needed a new text book. Iron Man arrives and lands beside the two tiny heroes.  
  
Wasp: Tony, what are you doing here?  
  
Iron Man: To see what this is. You two?  
  
Ant-Man: Don't ask.  
  
Then a huge alien emerges from the crater. This is Warbringer, the most powerful soldier of The Chitauri Empire. He looks at the three heroes.  
  
Warbringer: You would stand against me? This planet will belong to The Empire.  
  
Iron Man: No offence, E.T., but you should have brought an army if you want our planet.  
  
Warbringer: (smirking) Who says I need an army?  
  
After saying that, he sends Iron Man flying through ten buildings with one punch. Ant-Man and Wasp start attacking to find this guy's weak point. Iron Man gets up. His entire chestpiece is damaged.  
  
JARVIS: Sir, he appears to be stronger than the Mark 2.  
  
Iron Man: Noted. This was my favourite armour at this moment in time.  
  
JARVIS: Do you need me to send a replacement?  
  
Iron Man: Yeah. Doesn't matter which one.  
  
JARVIS: Very well. Dispatching Ultimate.  
  
At the area of the fight, Ant-Man is shrinking and growing to beat Warbringer, with Wasp zapping at the weak points. Warbringer grabs Wasp and starts squishing her.  
  
Warbringer: Last chance, Warrior of Earth. Surrender or I kill this flying shrimp.  
  
Then suddenly, a flying hammer zooms in and separates Warbringer's arm, releasing Wasp. As Warbringer's arm begins to regrow, he turns to see Thor staring angrily at him.  
  
Thor: I say thee nay, Chitauri!  
  
After retrieving Mjolnir, Thor lands and draws his sword. A blade grows out of Warbringer's right wrist. The two engage in a fight. Iron Man comes in, wearing Iron Man Armour Mark 7: Ultimate, and starts blasting at Warbringer from the sky. Ant-Man and Wasp attack from both the left flank and right flank. Warbringer, tiring off this, grabs Thor by the head and throws him at Iron Man, knocking the armoured hero out of the sky. He then grabs one of the tiny heroes in each hand and throws them to the ground.  
  
Warbringer: You are all pathetic! If you can't beat me, no one can! I'm the strongest one on this planet!  
  
Then, a huge green figure lands behind Warbringer. The Hulk has arrived.  
  
Hulk: Care to repeat that, you ugly asshole?  
  
Warbringer: Finally, someone that is worth the effort.  
  
Hulk starts going berserk on Warbringer. The rest of the heroes get up and look in shock.  
  
Thor: I didn't think trolls still exist here.  
  
Ant-Man: The Hulk? Here? We're doomed.  
  
Wasp: Well, if he's fighting that alien, then I'm helping.  
  
Wasp flies over and starts zapping at Warbringer's back. Hulk sends Warbringer flying down Central Park, then sees Wasp.  
  
Hulk: Thank you, tiny woman.  
  
Wasp: Not a prob, big guy. Let's finish him together.  
  
Hulk nods in agreement. Warbringer is seen standing up again. The five heroes stand together in their respective poses and then charge at Warbringer. Ant-Man shrinks down and summons a swarm of termites to bite Warbringer's exposed points in his armour. Hulk, Iron Man, and Wasp attack Warbringer from the front. After a long fight, Warbringer is nearly defeated. Thor has mustered a huge amount of lightning in his hammer and gets ready to unleash it on Warbringer, who starts to run in fear.  
  
Thor: FOR MIDGARD!  
  
He fires all his lightning at Warbringer, killing him. They approach Warbringer's body. Hulk punches the body in the crotch area.  
  
Hulk: You still the strongest? (two minute silence) I take that as a no.  
  
Thor: We have won the day, friends! Let us celebrate!  
  
Just then, Ross and The Army arrive and aim their weapons at Hulk.  
  
Ross: Heroes, surrender Hulk now or we will fire on you as well!  
  
Hulk gets ready to attack but Iron Man comes to Hulk's defence.  
  
Iron Man: You want him, then you'll have to kill me. I saw Hulk save lives. He's a hero. The only monster that should be fired on is you, Ross.  
  
Ross: (through gritted teeth) Men, fire on The Hulk and those that would interfere!  
  
But before any shots could be fired, a quinjet from SHIELD arrives. A man exits it with 12 agents. He is a few inchs taller than Iron Man, is bald, has an eyepatch covering his right eye, and is wearing a long leather coat. This is Nick Fury Jr., the Director of SHIELD.  
  
Fury: Ross, pull those triggers and I'll have the higher-ups relieve you of your command. Now, I suggest you take your tanks to wherever Samuel Sterns is hiding. Do I make myself clear.  
  
Silence fills the area. Civilians start coming from behind the heroes, cheering.  
  
Ross: Men, move out.  
  
Random Soldier: But, sir, what about-?  
  
Ross: I. Said. Move. Out.  
  
The army leaves. Fury approaches the assembled heroes.  
  
Fury: Well done, people. You protected us from a threat that may threaten the lives of everyone on the planet. What will you all do now?  
  
Iron Man: Listen, guys, how about we stick together like we did today?  
  
Ant-Man: I don't know, Tony. The last team that Jan and I were on didn't last.  
  
Wasp: Hank, what you mean to say is we'll think about it.  
  
Hulk: It'd be nice to be among people who didn't want me for their own agenda.  
  
Thor: You all aren't like The Warriors Three but Thor would fight by your side.  
  
Iron Man: Then it's settled. Should a threat like this happen again, we'll succeed were others may fail.  
  
Wasp: (mimicking James Earl Jones) And on this day, The Avengers were born!  
  
Hulk: Catchy.  
  
To be continued...


	7. First Day As A Team

We begin with a peaceful day. Hulk is standing outside a mansion with his arms folded. Bruce appears before him.  
  
Hulk: What do you want, Banner?  
  
Bruce: Just to say good luck, Hulk.  
  
Hulk: This goes wrong and I quit.  
  
Before Bruce can say anything, Thor lands beside Hulk.  
  
Thor: Greetings, Hulk.  
  
Hulk: As last, someone has finally arrived. Any sign of the rest, Goldilocks?  
  
Thor: Nay, friend. They are probably held back by their own affairs.  
  
After a minute, the others finally arrived.  
  
Tony: Sorry about that. I had a meeting with Amedeus Cho about some weird teleportation experiment.  
  
Wasp: And Hank and I were dealing with Egghead for the thirtieth time.  
  
Ant-Man: That man needs a better hobby.  
  
Tony: Right. Well, without delay, welcome to Avengers Mansion.  
  
They then enter the building. On one of the walls hangs a picture of Tony's parents. Wasp looks at it.  
  
Wasp: Howard and Maria Stark.  
  
Thor: And they would be your parents, Stark?  
  
Tony: My parents, owners of Stark Industries, and founders of SHIELD. Dad hardly talked to me, unless it was about my clubbing antics, and Mom was the best. They passed away before my eighteenth birthday.  
  
Wasp: I'm sorry, Tony. How did it happen?  
  
Tony: (a tear runs down the right side of his face) Car lost control and crashed into a tree, outside a Roxxon Power Station. They never made it to the airport. But enough about then, and focus on now. This mansion was made to support The Maria Stark Foundation. If you'll follow me, there's an elevator that'll take us to the newly built sublevels.  
  
The five heroes enter the lift and go down to the sublevels. They enter a hangar where a red and white jet is waiting.  
  
Tony: That is our mode of transportation. I call it The Lancelot. I originally wanted to call it The Quinjet but I think Fury would sue me.  
  
JARVIS: A loss of money wouldn't kill you, Sir.  
  
Tony: JARV, we talked about this. Anyway, there are three labs that can be used if needed. You're welcome, Hank.  
  
Ant-Man: Don't push it, Tony.  
  
They now enter a room with a table in the middle of the room. On it is the logo for this team with eight chairs surrounding it.  
  
Tony: This is The Assembly Area for missions.  
  
Thor: Why eight seats for five people?  
  
Tony: There's always room for expansion.  
  
Then the alarm goes off. Four screens turn on in front of them.  
  
Tony: And that is our warning system for any crime being committed. JARVIS, what have we got?  
  
JARVIS: A break-in at Stane Enterprises. It appears to be AIM.  
  
Hulk: Then why are we still standing here?  
  
Thor: (pulling out Mjolnir) Agreed, Hulk. Let's smite them.  
  
Tony: Let's go, Avengers! JARVIS, fire up Ultimate!  
  
Ultimate lands in front of Tony and Tony armours up. The heroes head towards their destination. Two AIM Agents are standing guard outside.  
  
Guard 1: Hey.  
  
Guard 2: Yeah?  
  
Guard 1: Do you ever wonder who'd win in a fight between Goku and Superman?  
  
Guard 2: Why? Questions like that would set off fans everywhere.  
  
Guard 1: Yeah, but it would be amazing if they did.  
  
Guard 2: Yeah, you're right. Goku would probably win though, wouldn't he?  
  
Guard 1: Depends what version of Superman you would use.  
  
Then Mjolnir hits Guard 2 into the air (cue Wilhem Scream) and a repulsor blast hits Guard 1. The Avengers have arrived.  
  
Iron Man: Okay, guys, AIM is only here for technology so try not to break the-.  
  
Hulk: (running in) Keep smashing to a minimum, got it! Now, let's go!  
  
The rest of the Avengers stare as Hulk enters the building. Screaming can be heard as Hulk roars and smashes everything.  
  
Thor: He is quite the fighter.  
  
Ant-Man: You have no idea.  
  
An AIM Agent flies past the four heroes (Yes, it was Bill). Then Hulk is sent flying and lands in front of the heroes. They look to see Technovore.  
  
Iron Man: Hank, do you want to keep your tech?  
  
Ant-Man: Yeah?  
  
Iron Man: Then hit Technovore with everything you've got.  
  
Thor musters lightning and throws his hammer at the monster, which dodges the attack.  
  
Wasp: Thor, I think you missed.  
  
Just then, the hammer begins returning to Thor, not before hitting Technovore on the noggin.  
  
Wasp: Never mind. Tony, any idea how to beat this thing.  
  
Iron Man: Just one. JARVIS, ready the EMP.  
  
JARVIS: Ultimate does not have enough power for EMP.  
  
Iron Man: Dammit! Thor, hit me with every lightning bolt you can muster. Everyone else, keep Technovore distracted.  
  
Hulk runs in and punches Technovore into a wall. Hulk pins the creature to said wall. Thor is shocking Tony's armour.  
  
JARVIS: Sir, armour power is at 1000% capacity.  
  
Iron Man: Booyah, Skynet!  
  
Iron Man unleashes a powerful EMP blast at Technovore. Technovore is being slowly ripped apart until it is nothing but a husk. Iron Man falls to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Thor: We once again taste victory, Avengers.  
  
Ant-Man: That thing was possibly the cause of this. Why would Stane have it here?  
  
Iron Man: Because I created it. When I started out, Stane was stealing my tech with Crimson Dynamo. I created a virus that was supposed to die out after eating all of his data. Instead it became a living virus made from nanobots.  
  
Hulk: Doesn't matter now. We stopped it. Let's go home.  
  
Wasp: Yeah, I could use a shower.  
  
The Avengers leave. We slowly fade to black as Technovore begins to slowly reactivate.  
  
Technovore: Consume...  
  
To be continued...


	8. Falling Out In The Ranks

We open with Hulk watching TV. More specifically, he's watching a news report detailing the Technovore incident from last time. Two guesses who's reporting it.  
  
Jameson: Thankfully, no one was injured aside from armed beekeepers. Hulk injured a few of 'em and caused structural damage. In other news, Ant-Man and Wasp are gonna appear on The Cat's Eye tonight to explain what happened to Miss Walker-.  
  
Hulk switches the TV off. Bruce appears beside him.  
  
Bruce: They think you did that damage. These Avengers are possibly telling them that it was all your fault. They can't be trusted.  
  
Hulk: Doing this was your idea.  
  
Bruce: Plans change. Don't believe me, watch your "friends".  
  
Hulk gets up and leaves his room. Once Hulk leaves, Bruce is enveloped in green light and changes into Loki. We cut to Stark Tower. War Machine arrives and exits his armour. Tony, Pepper and Happy greet him.  
  
Happy: Rhodey, long time no see! (hugs him)  
  
Rhodey: Thanks, Happy. Hey, Pep, you good?  
  
Pepper: Well, when someone has to run a company while the "boss" is playing Super Friends, you get a little stressed out.  
  
Rhodey: Yeah, I heard about that on the radio. The Avengers, huh?  
  
Tony: Yeah, I was gonna invite you but you were busy in The Badlands. And I know you don't agree with The Hulk-.  
  
Rhodey: Tony, it's fine. In your line of work, you need people to help you. Although, I haven't received my invite yet, Mr. Stank.  
  
Tony: It must've been lost in the mail. Speaking of, I have to head back. Thor and Hulk are by themselves and they don't do well with electronics.  
  
We cut to Thor meditating in the Garden. We fade to the astral plane and see Thor converse with Sif.  
  
Sif: Hail, my prince.  
  
Thor: My lady. Are things well?  
  
Sif: For now. Things have been quiet lately and Odin grows weary. The Odinsleep might come sooner than expected. What of thee?  
  
Thor: I'm well. I fight villainous naves with new allies, though I do miss your company.  
  
Sif: And I yours.  
  
They share a kiss. They place their foreheads together.  
  
Thor: When The Odinsleep comes, I will return to you.  
  
Sif: I'll hold you to that, my love.  
  
We cut to reality. Thor opens his eyes. Hulk is standing in front of him.  
  
Hulk: You okay?  
  
Thor: Aye. Just checking on things back home. What of thee, Hulk? How do you fare?  
  
"Bruce": See how he talks to you? He sees you as a menace.  
  
Hulk: Just fine. Call me when someone needs smashed.  
  
Thor looks confused as Hulk leaves. Iron Man arrives.  
  
Iron Man: All good here?  
  
Thor: Hulk seems troubled. The way he spoke was fouler than normal.  
  
Iron Man: Well, he hasn't reverted back to Bruce yet so there's that.  
  
Thor: Naye, it's something else... Something familiar... Can your disembodied voice scan him?  
  
Iron Man: JARVIS, can you run a scan on Hulk?  
  
JARVIS: Indeed, sir. Scan complete. A strange aura surronds him.  
  
Thor: I know that aura. (flies into the mansion)  
  
Iron Man: Thor, wait! Ugh! JARVIS, call Hank and Janet!  
  
We transition to Hulk in a hallway. He struggles to stand. All he can hear is Loki's voice saying "Smash, smash, smash them all". Thor approaches. Hulk turns growling.  
  
Thor: Hulk, you're being used. Fight it.  
  
Hulk gets up and walks towards Hulk and raises his fist. We cut to Hank and Janet walking into a film studio.  
  
Hank: I'm not sure about this interview, Jan.  
  
Janet: C'mon, honey, it's for the team. We could use good P.R. after that Stane attack. Plus, Trish is a good friend.  
  
Hank: Okay, if that's what-. (pulls out his phone) Sorry, gotta take this.  
  
???: Jan?  
  
Janet looks to see a blonde woman in her mid thirties walk over. This is Patsy Walker.  
  
Janet: Trish!  
  
They share a hug.  
  
Janet: So, talk show host, huh?  
  
Trish: Me? What about you, Miss Avenger?  
  
Janet: Y'know, there's a spot on the team open for you.  
  
Trish: Thanks but I prefer the quiet life. Plus, I don't think my viewers want me to relive the glory days of me kicking ass. Speaking of my viewers, I cannot thank you enough for doing this.  
  
Janet: It means alot to the team, Trish. How's Jess?  
  
Trish: She's... fine. She's still recovering from... y'know. She's started drinking yesterday.  
  
Janet: If you guys need anything, I'll be there.  
  
Hank: Okay, Tony. We'll be there. Where's Hulk now?  
  
Cue Thor crashing through the doors.  
  
Hank: Nevermind. We found him. (hangs up) Jan, let's go! Trish, we'll have to reschedule.(shrinks)  
  
Janet: Sorry, duty calls. (shrinks and flies off)  
  
We cut to outside where Hulk walks towards Central Park. Ant-Man and Wasp arrive.  
  
Ant-Man: Bruce, what's going on?  
  
Hulk: Grrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Ant-Man: Jan, run.  
  
Wasp: No way. We're in this together.  
  
Hulk runs up and tries to land a hit but Wasp flies up while Ant-Man shrinks and jumps onto one of the patches of dirt. Iron Man arrives in his modular armour. He blasts Hulk with a sound beam.  
  
Hulk: (shrugging it off) That all?  
  
Iron Man: Crap. JARVIS, activate Plan B!  
  
Thor: (landing in front of Tony) Stand down, Stark. I got this.  
  
Thor runs up and strikes Hulk with Mjolnir. Hulk looks like he staggers.  
  
Thor: Hulk, you're being used by my brother. Innocents will get injured if you don't stay down.  
  
Hulk looks like he's gonna stand down... but sends Thor flying and crashing into the streets with one punch. Iron Man fires his unibeam but it doesn't phase Hulk. Hulk walks up and starts beating on Tony until Ant-Man intervenes.  
  
Ant-Man: Bruce, if you're in there, stop!  
  
We cut to inside Hulk's mind. We see Bruce chained up.  
  
Bruce: Hulk, stop! Hulk!  
  
We cut to reality. Hulk punches Hank into the ground. Wasp flies up, blasting Hulk with her stingers. Hulk then claps his hands, sending Wasp into a tree. Hulk walks over and begins to squeeze Janet. That's when Bruce breaks through the chains, causing Hulk to stop. Hulk looks in shock at what he's done. This is enough to revert him back into Banner, who collapses.  
  
Bruce: God, I almost-. We almost killed someone. This is my fault.  
  
Bruce recovers some of his strength when Thor notices a shadow appearing above Bruce.  
  
Thor: (raising his hand) To me, Mjolnir!  
  
???: Oh, I think not.  
  
A black bolt blasts Mjolnir, causing it to change direction and hit Iron Man. A green light appears and out of it steps Loki.  
  
Loki: Hello, Brother.  
  
Thor: Loki, what madness is this?  
  
Loki: You talk alot about Midgard so much. I decided to pay thee and thy allies a visit. Maybe kill thee while I'm at it.  
  
Thor: Was this your plan all along? Get me away from our home to kill me?  
  
Loki: "Our home"? Odin took me from my home or didst thou forget? All because my father abandoned me. Odin looked at me and saw a trophy instead of an heir, a son. Yet, he treats you with high regard when you smite my real father will your almighty smiter. When you die, he'll look to me to lead Asgard while he slumbers.  
  
While Loki talked, Thor looks over to Bruce, who winks at him. Bruce pretends to struggle to get up.  
  
Bruce: You manipulated Hulk into cutting loose! You manipulated me into goading him!  
  
Loki: Of course I did, Mortal. I'm The God of Mischief, for Valhalla's sake. What are you gonna do about it?  
  
Bruce starts to change when he's grabbed by an unknown assailant and thrown into a tree. Thor uses the opportunity to get Mjolnir and charge at his brother. When Thor strikes at him, Loki disappears. Thor is blasted in the back by Loki, who was behind him the whole time.  
  
Loki: One day you're gonna stop falling for that. (begins torturing Thor until...) Agh, something in my ear!  
  
Wasp: Worry about what's in front of you, jerkass! (blasts Loki)  
  
Loki: You dare?!  
  
Ant-Man: (popping out of Loki's ear) Yeah, don't hurt her friends.  
  
Ant-Man jumps off Loki's shoulder, enlarges, and punches The God of Mischief in the gut. We pan over to Bruce, who is being beaten on by Skurge. Bruce fully transforms into Hulk and punches Skurge 300ft into the air. Skurge is about to hit the ground but Hulk grabs him by the leg and slams him into the ground. Hulk then punches Skurge into a tanker truck. Iron Man flies up and shoots the tanker with a repulsor blast, causing it to blow up.  
  
Hulk: Thanks.  
  
Iron Man: No problem, big guy  
  
Ant-Man and Wasp land beside them. Thor fights Loki, with Thor gaining the upper hand. Thor whacks Loki towards Hulk. Loki gets up and uses his mind spell on Hulk.  
  
Loki: You will listen to me, dear Hulk. These Avengers will turn on you. They are just using your power when we could put it to better use. Kill them and that opportunity will be yours-.  
  
Hulk: (breaking free) NO ONE CONTROLS THE HULK!  
  
Hulk runs and grabs Loki and smashes him in a similar manner to his MCU counterpart but doesn't stop until he's sure Loki isn't able to walk for a while. Loki attempts to crawl away but Hulk stands on his hands.  
  
Hulk: No more tricks, shortie.  
  
Hulk grabs Loki by the throat and begins choking the god.  
  
Loki: (choking) Go ahead, you dull brute. Kill me and you'll never be accepted by your brethren.  
  
Hulk: (letting Loki go) I never was. (punches Loki into a wall)  
  
Loki summons a portal and disappears into it. A portal also wraps itself around Skurge, making him disappear. The Avengers regroup. Hulk looks over at the civilians in shame. There are children looking in fear, and adults staring at him.  
  
Thor: (approaches Hulk) Hulk, I thank thee for saving us.  
  
Hulk: Doesn't matter. Horn head was right, I'll always be seen as a monster by everyone. I was wrong for joining this team. I'm better off alone.  
  
With that said, Hulk leaps away, leaving The Avengers to content with   
  
Wasp: We're going after him, right?  
  
Iron Man: Of course. He's a part of the team and a friend.  
  
With that said we fade to black.  
  
To be continued...


	9. The Man In The Iceberg

We begin in Alsaka. A man and his son are fishing when The Lancelot arrives. Iron Man and Thor fly out.  
  
Iron Man: Hey, you guys haven't seen a green guy leaping around here, have you?  
  
They point Northwards.  
  
Iron Man: Okay, thanks.  
  
Thor: What are our intentions when we find Hulk?  
  
Iron Man: I've no idea, Thor. Hopefully, bring him back into the fold before Ross gets word of him leaving the team. Hank, Jan, what've you got?  
  
Ant-Man: Well, the scanners show no signs of Gamma Radiation but Hulk was here.  
  
Iron Man: How can you tell?  
  
Ant-Man: The iceberg.  
  
Iron Man: Huh. Okay, let's move.  
  
The fly past the iceberg when Iron Man gets a blip on his scanners. He looks at the iceberg.  
  
Iron Man: Wait, I'm picking up a life reading.  
  
Ant-Man: Where?  
  
Iron Man: Inside the iceberg.  
  
Iron Man uses a built-in laser to melt the ice to make a hole. Wasp flies in.  
  
Wasp: Okay, Tony, you're almost-. (flies back a bit in shock) Guys, you're not gonna believe this.  
  
The rest of The Avengers walk in to see who or what the life reading belonged to. Everyone bar Thor stares in shock. We pan over to see none other than the frozen body of Captain America.  
  
Iron Man: Fury, where are you guys right now?  
  
Fury: Stark? We're a few miles from your location. Why?  
  
Iron Man: Be ready because we're coming up. Get the med bay ready.  
  
Fury: Why? What's going on? Did you find Banner?  
  
Iron Man: No. We just found Captain America and, according to my readings, he's alive.  
  
Cut to later in the med bay of The Helicarrier. Cap is being defrosted by a state-of-the-art machine. Wasp helps with the thawing process. Fury approaches The Avengers.  
  
Fury: Captain America. Gramps used to tell me about him all the time. Even let me read his comics.  
  
Thor: Who is he?  
  
Iron Man: A war hero during the 1940's when America joined the fight against Hitler. Dad helped create him.  
  
Ant-Man: Thanks to him, The Allies won World War II. He stopped a splinter cell from destroying America by causing it to crash. Now we know he survived.  
  
Wasp: Guys, he's waking up.  
  
Cap slowly opens his eyes. He tries to get up from the table but falls to the ground. He looks up to see Wasp.  
  
Wasp: Uh... Hi?  
  
Captain America: Who are you? Where am I?  
  
Wasp: My name is Janet, and you're in a medical centre. You're among friends.  
  
Captain America gets up as the others walk in. Cap goes for his shield.  
  
Iron Man: Cp. Rogers, stand down!  
  
Captain America: What are you, some kind of HYDRA-Bot?  
  
Iron Man: No, I'm-.  
  
Cap charges, whacking Tony, and leaping over Thor. He runs down the hallway. The Avengers bar Wasp go after him.  
  
Wasp: Fury, how far are we from New York?  
  
Fury: Three miles by Liberty Island, why?  
  
Wasp: (on comms) Guys, don't engage Cap. Try and lead him outside.  
  
Fury: (on the phone) Coulson, this is a bad time-. What? Man, this is gonna go bad. Get Barton and Romanov  
  
We cut to Cap in a hanger. He leaps down and heads for a Quinjet before Thor tackles him. They stare each other down.  
  
Thor: Thou art a mighty warrior but I don't wish to fight.  
  
Captain America: Prove it by setting down that hammer.  
  
Thor: Alright, Captain. (sets Mjolnir down) Now, can we-?  
  
Cue Cap running up and kicking Thor in the face, followed by a gut punch, a right-hook, and a jump kick. Iron Man flies in and tries to blast Cap but Cap defends with his mighty shield.  
  
Iron Man: Rogers, listen for a minute. We're not HYDRA. HYDRA ended with Johan Schmitt.  
  
Captain America throws his shield past Iron Man so that it bounces back and knocks Iron Man out of the air. Cap catches his shield. Ant-Man appears in front of the hanger doors, which begin to open. Cap dashes for an opening. Hank jumps and grabs Cap. They both fall out of the Helicarrier. They land in the waters beside Liberty Island. Wasp flies towards Cap as he gets out of the water with Hank.  
  
Wasp: Cap, listen.  
  
Captain America: Sorry, Miss, I don't listen to HYDRA Agents.  
  
Wasp: Fine, don't listen. (pointing behind Cap) Look.  
  
Cap turns to see a statue dedicated to himself. He looks in shock at the plaque that reads "This statue is made in memory of Captain America, the man that helped save our world from war. 1920-1945." Cap drops to his knees as tourists approach taking pictures. Cap removes his helmet as the others arrive.  
  
Iron Man: Steve, we were trying to break it to you slowly. You've been an iceberg for almost 60 years.   
  
Captain America: (collecting himself) I'm sorry for my reaction and for any harm I've caused to any of you.  
  
Ant-Man: We'll explain everything at the mansion.  
  
We fade to Atlantis as a merman soldier approaches a throne. Sitting on the throne is Namor, The Submariner and King of Atlantis.  
  
Soldier: King Namor, I bring news from the surface. The Avengers have found a man that resembles someone from your time during World War II.  
  
Namor: Does this surface dweller have a name?  
  
Soldier: Captain America, my liege.  
  
Namor: (standing up) Impossible. Cap perished at the end of the war. Ready my armour. I shall head to the surface to deal with this pretender personally.  
  
We cut to Avengers Mansion.  
  
JARVIS: Welcome, Avengers. Hello, Cp. Rogers. It's good to have you back, sir.  
  
Cap looks startled.  
  
Thor: The house has a voice. You'll get used to it.  
  
Captain America: So, what's your story?  
  
Thor: I am Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder. A noble warrior like thyself.  
  
Iron Man: Cap, alot has happened when you went under. Thanks to you stopping Hitler, Zemo, and Red Skull, we achieved peace. Then came other conflicts like The Cold War, Vietnam, Afghanistan, and HYDRA.  
  
Captain America: Seems as though the world has gotten darker than in my time. No matter how many times peace is achieved, there will always be a war to fight.  
  
Cap leaves his helmet and shield, and then walks off to be by himself.  
  
Wasp: Cap.  
  
Thor: He needs time to adjust.  
  
JARVIS: Sir, there's a situation down by the east river.  
  
Iron Man: On screen, JARV.  
  
An image of Namor appears.  
  
Ant-Man: Namor.  
  
Iron Man: Who?  
  
Ant-Man: He's the king of Atlantis, and a member of The Invaders back in the day. He's also unstable, often going from hero to villain depending on his mood.  
  
Thor: Let us smite him.  
  
Iron Man: Thor, we are fighting in defence this time. Avengers, let's go.  
  
Wasp: You guys go ahead. I've gotta check something.  
  
We cut to Steve in the living room, staring at his helmet. Wasp comes in.  
  
Wasp: Cap, you okay?  
  
Captain America: I've lost so much. My parents, friends, Peggy. After everything you've told me, I don't know if the world still needs Captain America if war finds a way back into our lives.  
  
Wasp: Steve, I lost my father to a madman the same way you lost your friends. Despite that, I always found a way to come back from that. You'll get through this. Meet us downtown when you do.  
  
Wasp leaves. Cap gets up and stares at a portrait of Tony's parents.  
  
Captain America: Howard Stark. Now I see the resemblance.  
  
Cap looks with determination and puts on his helmet. Cut to downtown. Namor is tossing police officers around as The Avengers show up.  
  
Ant-Man: Namor, stop this!  
  
Namor: Pym. Where are you "heroes" hiding that pretender?  
  
Ant-Man: Pretender? What are you talking-?  
  
Namor punches and throws Hank over his shoulder.  
  
Thor: Villain, you now face the wrath of Thor!  
  
Thor leaps towards Namor and hits him into the back of a garbage truck. Namor gets out and charges at Thor. Iron Man blasts Namor back a bit. Namor lifts a sewer lid and flings it at Iron Man, who dodges and fires another blast from his hand.  
  
Namor: Imperius Rex!  
  
Namor fires water-like tridents at Thor and Tony. Wasp flies in but Namor swats her away. Ant-Man, seeing that, runs towards Namor.  
  
Ant-Man: Leave her alone!  
  
Hank presses the button on his left hand and starts to grow. He punches Namor into the ground. Hank then groans as he shrinks back to normal. Namor walks over and forms a trident from water. He raises it above Hank's head. Then Cap's shield knocks the trident out of Namor's hands and it reverts to ordinary water.  
  
Namor: Finally.  
  
Namor looks as [this music](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AaaknR1C0Kk) plays as the shield returns to the hands of Captain America.  
  
Captain America: Stand down, Soldier. The war is over.  
  
Namor: Pretender, you shall fall for disrespecting my comrade.  
  
Captain America: Many have tried to kill me, Namor. You won't be the one to succeed.  
  
They run at each other. Cap blocks three hits and returns with a left hook. He continues this strategy until Namor lands a jump kick. Namor creates a trident from water. Steve quickly grabs and defends with his shield before Namor lands a killing blow. Namor then slams his trident into the ground in front of Cap, Cap then shatters the trident with a kick and throws his shield to the building on the right, which then bounces off and hits Namor in the shoulder. Cap takes the opportunity to strike with an uppercut. Namor is down. He gets up in shock.  
  
Namor: Cap, is it you?  
  
Captain America: Indeed.  
  
Namor: (salutes) Forgive me, I thought someone was dishonouring your name.  
  
Captain America: There's nothing to forgive, Namor.  
  
Namor: What will you do now?  
  
Captain America: The world I know may be gone but I'll continue fighting the good fight till the day I die.  
  
Namor: Good to have you back, Captain.  
  
Captain America: Good to be back, Soldier.  
  
Namor leaves. The Avengers walk over to Cap.  
  
Captain America: You're welcome, friends. Wasp, thanks for the advice.  
  
Wasp: Anytime.  
  
Captain America: Stark, I decided to join your group if you'll have me.  
  
Iron Man: (holding out a hand) I'd be honoured, Steve. Welcome to The Avengers.  
  
Cap and Tony shakes hands. A light flashes as we see a modern HYDRA soldier approach a man wearing a purple mask.  
  
HYDRA Soldier: Lord Zemo, I have news.  
  
Zemo: Report.  
  
HYDRA Soldier: Captain America lives, Sir. Shall ve postpone our plan?  
  
Zemo: For now, yes. Tell our operative to keep an eye on him. Leave.  
  
HYDRA: Heil HYDRA.   
  
The soldier leaves as Zemo draws his sword and slashes at a hologram of Captain America.  
  
Zemo: Captain America may have returned from ze grave but he has no idea vhat is coming. And vhen ze dust settles, I vill avenge my grandfather.  
  
He lands one final strike, causing the hologram to disperse. We fade to black.  
  
To be continued...


	10. The Archer And The Widow

Episode 5: The Archer and The Widow  
  
We open in Belfast. We pan over to the docks as we focus on a blonde haired woman in a trench coat. She looks at a warehouse. She feels something poke her in the back. We pan around to see a HYDRA Soldier pointing a gun at the woman.  
  
HYDRA Soldier: Nicht bewegen, Frau, es sei denn, Sie wollen ein paar Löcher in den Rücken. <Don't move, Woman, unless you want a few holes in your back.>  
  
Woman: Not gonna happen. Barton?  
  
Cue a taser arrow hitting the HYDRA soldier in the side of the head. A guy leaps down and walks into the light. This is Hawkeye.  
  
Hawkeye: Nat, didn't we talk about the way you snoop? You make me look invisible.  
  
"Nat": I've never dealt with HYDRA before so I wouldn't know. Anyway, your turn.  
  
Hawkeye: Sweet. See ya on the other side.  
  
Hawkeye starts removing the HYDRA soldier's uniform and puts it on. The woman removes her hair, revealing it to be a wig, and tosses the trenchcoat revealing herself to be Black Widow. She fires a hook and ascends to the rooftop.  
  
Black Widow: Remember the plan.  
  
Hawkeye: Don't I always?  
  
Hawkeye enters the warehouse and is greeted by a lot of HYDRA soldiers.  
  
Soldier Leader: Status?  
  
Hawkeye: Alles gut. <All good.>  
  
Soldier Leader: (contacting someone) Meister, wir sind frei. <Master, we're clear.>  
  
Hawkeye walks on and slips into the shadows. He looks up at the command deck. He aims an arrow and it latches onto the floor.  
  
Hawkeye: (pressing a button on his wrist communicator) We're able to listen now.  
  
Black Widow: Quiet.  
  
??? 1: You have ze shipment?  
  
??? 2: Have I ever let you guys down before, Swordsman? Wait, don't answer that.  
  
Black Widow: Swordsman? Who's that?  
  
Hawkeye: Head of HYDRA's UK Branch. Going by the accent, the dealer is Ulysses Klaue.  
  
Swordsman: Show vhat each shipment contains, Klaue.  
  
Klaue: Trust me, everything is there. Body armour laced with Vibranium, no SHIELD slouch is gonna graze any of your men. Vibranium sound cannon, helpful for dealing with you-know-who is back. Last but not least, my special prize for Herr Zemo. Vibranium Swords to counter the good Captain's shield.  
  
Black Widow: Disengage.  
  
Hawkeye: What? Why?  
  
Black Widow: Boss wants us back at base.  
  
Hawkeye: Nat, we've been searching for these guys for months-.  
  
Black Widow: I don't like it anymore than you but we've.  
  
Hawkeye: (hearing commotion at the entrance) Wait a tick.  
  
Hawkeye sneaks a peek and sees the lookout he knocked out enter.  
  
Hawkeye: Nat, we've been compromised. Engaging.  
  
Black Widow: Clint, don't-.  
  
Hawkeye jumps out of cover and fires three arrows at the HYDRA soldiers. Each one goes into a head of three soldiers.  
  
Soldier Leader: Intruders! Take zem out!  
  
They start firing at Hawkeye's position. Hawkeye fires and explosive arrow at a nearby crate of grenades.  
  
Soldier: GET DOWN!  
  
Cue tiny Michael Bay like explosion. Swordsman walks out of the command deck and sees Hawkeye.  
  
Hawkeye: (recognizing Swordsman) Jacques?!  
  
Swordsman: Barton.  
  
Black Widow: (crashing through the skylight) Bang! (fires a bullet one of her guns that goes into the head of an incoming bodyguard)  
  
A firefight ensues. Hawkeye and Black Widow hit target after target until they start to be overwhelmed. Hawkeye fires a grappling arrow towards the skylight, grabs Natasha, and they fly up towards the skylight. Black Widow drops a grenade, which explodes on impact killing every remaining HYDRA agent. They climb onto the roof. Swordsman arrives via the fire escape.  
  
Swordsman: Didn't expect to see you again, Apprentice.  
  
Hawkeye: (looking up) Why, did you miss my charm?  
  
Swordsman: No, I figured Fury would've had you incarcerated with Reaper and Viper.  
  
Hawkeye: Nah, I was let out for good behaviour. (gets up) On the condition I put my skills to better use by taking you down.  
  
Swordsman: I taught you everything I know, I raised you when you and your brother were abused by your father, and this is how you repay me? Rolling over for SHIELD?  
  
Hawkeye: You used me to further your goals! You killed Barty when he couldn't accomplish a task a ten year old couldn't do! You never cared about anyone!  
  
Swordsman runs at Clint, dodging and slicing every arrow that comes his way. The two engage in a fight. Clint's bow changes into it's staff mode. He strikes at Swordsman however he can. Swordsman stabs Barton in the right shoulder and runs off. Nat shoots at Swordsman point-blank, missing every time. Hawkeye leaps after his former mentor.  
  
Black Widow: Clint, wait!  
  
We cut to the streets of Belfast. Clint catches up to Swordsman, who now takes a hostage. The hostage is a young Kate Bishop.  
  
Swordsman: Back off, Barton! (keeping the blade close to Kate's throat) Unless you want her death on your hands as well.  
  
Hawkeye: (aiming an ricochet arrow despite his injuries) Let her go, Jacques.  
  
Swordsman: No. Lower your arrow and let me go.  
  
Hawkeye: No, you're gonna come with me and answer for your crimes, old man.  
  
Swordsman: I'll kill her! Throw the arrow away! I'll do it!  
  
Black Widow appears behind Swordsman and quietly aims her gun at his leg. Hawkeye withdraws.  
  
Swordsman: Good boy, Barton.  
  
Hawkeye: You taught me everything... But not how to stall an opponent.  
  
Black Widow shoots at the back of both of Swordsman's legs. Swordsman screams in pain and lets go of Kate Bishop. Hawkeye runs up and dropkicks Swordsman. He starts beating the crap out of Swordsman until...  
  
Black Widow: Clint, don't! You'll end up no better than him.  
  
Hawkeye: (lands another punch) I'm good.  
  
We cut to later in a Quinjet. Black Widow flies the jet with the copilot.  
  
Black Widow: Attention, Helicarrier-1, this is Quinjet-TOS57 en route to location.  
  
Operator: Copy, Quinjet-TOS57. See you in five minutes.  
  
Black Widow: Solid copy. Over and out.  
  
She gets up and walks over to Hawkeye.  
  
Black Widow: You good?  
  
Hawkeye: Nothing the medbay can't fix. You?  
  
Black Widow: Just keeping a promise.  
  
Hawkeye: Promise? (sighs) Bobbi told you to watch me.  
  
Black Widow: No, Bobbi wasn't involved. Remember when you helped me back then?  
  
Hawkeye: Oh, that. Sorry, Nat. I'm letting the mission get to me.  
  
Black Widow: Don't. You're not like him. You never will be. You hear me?  
  
Hawkeye: Yes, I speak English. Hate it when you do the big sister thing.  
  
Black Widow: It works, doesn't it?  
  
They laugh as they arrive at The Helicarrier. They notice The Lancelot is parked as well.  
  
Black Widow: The Avengers, here?  
  
Hawkeye: If The Avengers are involved with whatever Fury called us for, it must be big.  
  
We zoom out and fade to black.  
  
To be continued...


	11. Assault On Area 51

We open with The Avengers giving chase to Grim Reaper and a group of HYDRA goons. We see Cap sporting a new uniform. Reaper and his mooks get into an amoured van.  
  
Captain America: So this is what HYDRA is like now?  
  
Iron Man: Pretty much. Not how you expected?  
  
Captain America: Actually, I'm still surprised that they're around. I was expecting them to be more organised than this.  
  
Ant-Man: Guys, can we focus?  
  
Thor: Aye, Dr. Pym is correct, friends.  
  
Thor throws Mjolnir at the van, knocking it onto it's side. The HYDRA Soldiers get out and take cover, shooting at our heroes.  
  
Iron Man: Cap, how do we take them down?  
  
Captain America: In my time, I'd distract them long enough for a surprise attack. Mr. and Mrs. Pym, could you shrink and get behind them?  
  
Wasp: Gladly, sir.  
  
Wasp and Ant-Man shrink and do just that. Iron Man hits the soldiers with an EMP blast before Hank and Janet take the soldiers out. As Ant-Man and Wasp punch each soldier out, Grim Reaper emerges from the van and stares at the heroes. He rushes towards Wasp but is tackled by Cap.  
  
Grim Reaper: Captain America. Always wanted a crack at ya.  
  
Captain America: Stand down, son. There's only one outcome in this fight.  
  
Grim Reaper: Yeah, your head on a PLATE!  
  
Grim Reaper engages Cap. Cap blocks each strike from Reaper's scythe and counterattacks with a jump-spin kick. Reaper manages to slash at Cap's shoulder. Thor charges up an attack as Cap and Reaper are at a standstill.  
  
Grim Reaper: Ready to die, Captain.  
  
Captain America: Not today. Thor, now!  
  
Thor throws a huge bolt of lightning that sends Reaper crashing into a fruit and veg shop. We fade to later as SHIELD takes Reaper into custody. Coulson approaches The Avengers.  
  
Coulson: Thank you for your assistance, Avengers.  
  
Iron Man: Just doing our part in cleaning up the streets, Phil. (as his helmet retracts into his suit) There's something else you want, isn't there?  
  
Coulson: Not me, Tony. Fury wants your group for a mission.  
  
Captain America: What mission if I may ask, Agent Coulson?  
  
Coulson: He wouldn't tell me. Said he'd explain when you arrive.  
  
Thor: Your boss seems secretive.  
  
Ant-Man & Wasp: You've no idea.  
  
We cut to The Lancelot flying towards The Helicarrier with SHIELD Quinjets acting as escorts. We see Coulson approach Cap.  
  
Coulson: I just want to say I'm a fan. You helped save the world and inspired everyone in the world  
  
Captain America: Just doing what any soldier would do for his country.  
  
Coulson: I also have a vintage issue of your comic and collector cards in-.  
  
Captain America: I'll sign them if you want.  
  
We pan over to Iron Man and Wasp watching the conversation.  
  
Iron Man: And I thought I was the one with the fangirls.  
  
Wasp: Eh, let him have this. He's been in the ice for so long.  
  
Iron Man: Jan, how would you feel if Cap became leader?  
  
Wasp: I don't know. Why?  
  
Iron Man: Just thinking out loud.  
  
Wasp: Don't worry. You're a good leader with the right guidance, Tony.  
  
Ant-Man: We're coming up on The Helicarrier.  
  
Thor: Verily, the Helicarrier is an impressive vessel, Son of Coul.  
  
Coulson: Thank you, Thor.  
  
The Lancelot lands on the helipad. The Avengers follow Coulson towards the entrance. Several agents salute as Cap walks by. Cap just nods at each one of them. They enter a huge control room with Agents at computers and Nick Fury at the controls of this mighty vessel.  
  
Wasp: (whispers to Hank) One of those guys is playing Space Invaders.  
  
Ant-Man: (whispers to Jan) Really? Weird.  
  
Fury: Avengers, welcome. Captain Rogers, good to see you.  
  
Captain America: I apologise for my actions here, Commander.  
  
Fury: Don't worry about it, Captain.  
  
Iron Man: Why are we here?  
  
Fury: Any of you ever hear of Area 51? Well, I can say that it does exist as a top-secret SHIELD facility that deals with threats from extraterrestrial backgrounds.  
  
Wasp: And?  
  
Fury: It was attacked by these things.  
  
Thor: They look like smaller versions of that monster we fought.  
  
Fury: Same species as far as we can tell. They are here for the body of that alien you fought. We moved it there for disposal. A lot of lives were lost.  
  
Fury plays surveillance footage showing the staff being disintegrated by energy blasts from The Chitauri lasers.  
  
Wasp: Jesus.  
  
Ant-Man: Do we have agents on the ground?  
  
Fury: We got a message from an agent that evaded capture. Cpl. Carol Danvers. Play message, Pike.  
  
Carol Danvers: (audio) This is Carol Danvers calling Helicarrier-1. Area 51 is under attack from aliens similar to the one that The Avengers fought. Most of the agents are KIA or taken prisoner. I'll try and keep my transmission signal open for a rescue op. Danvers out.  
  
Thor: The aliens are called Chitauri on Asgard. They were only a legend to scare younglings. They are not to be trifled with.  
  
Captain America: We'll go and bring Cpl. Danvers back, sir, and possibly take one of those things for info.  
  
Iron Man: Then I'll need a copy of the schematics for the facility.  
  
???: (off-screen) You'll get them, Stark.  
  
Just then, Black Widow and Hawkeye walk in.  
  
Fury: Avengers, meet Hawkeye and Black Widow. They'll accompany you on this mission.  
  
Iron Man: Welcome aboard.  
  
We cut to later as The Lancelot speeds through the skies. Inside, Black Widow uses a hologram to show of Area 51 as Wasp and Ant-Man fly The Lancelot.  
  
Black Widow: Okay, noobs, this is the entire facility. Entry points are here, here, and here. Our guests are probably in the control room which is here in the tenth underground level.  
  
Captain America: Going by the footage, I'd say there are four guards.  
  
Black Widow: Hmm, not bad.  
  
Iron Man: Then Hawkeye, you'll be on sniper duty right here a few miles from the destination.  
  
Hawkeye: Can do.  
  
Iron Man: We'll plan the rest when we arrive. Let's get ready.  
  
Tony approaches Thor.  
  
Iron Man: You good, Point Break?  
  
Thor: Yes, though I don't know what "Point Break" is.  
  
Iron Man: Eh, I'll show you after the mission. I get the feeling Fury is keeping something from us.  
  
Thor: I noticed. Maybe you could do that hacking thing you mortals do these days.  
  
Iron Man: You read my mind, big guy.  
  
We pan over to Steve watching Natasha and Clint.  
  
Natasha: See something you like, Captain?  
  
Captain America: Just wondering how you guys ended up with SHIELD.  
  
Clint: Nat was rescued by Fury from an ULTIMATUM program when she was 19. Me, ex-HYDRA agent who had a change of heart.  
  
Captain America: You were with HYDRA?  
  
Hawkeye: That a problem?  
  
Captain America: No. You did the right thing going against them.  
  
Black Widow: And you? What's your story?  
  
Captain America: Don't have one. Just a kid from Brooklyn that wanted to fight for his country.  
  
Black Widow: And looked good doing it.  
  
Ant-Man: Guys, we're here. Activating stealth mode now.  
  
Hawkeye walks out as they land. He pulls out his bow and arrows. He fires four arrows in one go, each hitting their target.  
  
Hawkeye: Topside's clear.  
  
Captain America: Impressive.  
  
Hawkeye: Eh, grew up in a circus.  
  
Iron Man: Okay, Hank and Janet will go in the ventilation ducts and see if they can secure Warbringer's body. Thor, we need you standing guard. Hawkeye with cover you here and I'll cover you from the air. Cap, you and Widow find Danvers and get the control room clear. Avengers, move out. (blasts off)  
  
Captain America: After you.  
  
Ant-Man and Wasp shrink and sit on Steve's shoulders. Thor lands on the runway, setting off the silent alarm. Turrets pop up from the ground and start blasting at him. He whacks each shot away with a bat from Mjolnir. Cap and Widow enter the facility while the turrets are distracted. Ant-Man and Wasp are in the ventilation shaft.  
  
Ant-Man: So, you and Steve get along well.  
  
Wasp: We're just friends, Hank. You're my number one guy.  
  
Ant-Man: Really?  
  
Wasp: What? It's my favourite quote from Batman.  
  
We cut to inside. Cap walks in first with Widow behind him... until she disappears. Cap looks back.  
  
Captain America: Guys, I lost Agent Romanov. (hears the click of a gun)  
  
Cap turns and is greeted by Carol Danvers.  
  
Captain America: Cpl. Danvers, we're here to rescue you.  
  
Carol Danvers: Captain America, I appreciate that but we've got aliens to kill.  
  
Captain America: Agreed. Stark, I got Danvers and heading to the control room now.  
  
We cut to the skies. Iron Man fires a tank missile at a turret.  
  
Iron Man: Good job, Cap. JARVIS, how are we doing?  
  
JARVIS: Download at 59%, Sir.  
  
Iron Man: Hank, what's your status?  
  
We fade to Ant-Man and Wasp looking at an empty chamber.  
  
Ant-Man: Good news, chamber is secure. Bad news, Warbringer is gone.  
  
Wasp: How can that be? They couldn't have carried him out due to him being Hulk-sized. Wait, do you hear that?  
  
A faint beeping noise is heard. Janet's eyes widen as it is an explosive.  
  
Wasp: HANK, MOVE!  
  
They shrink and zoom up the ventilation duct. The explosive goes off. The blast follows them and scathes Ant-Man as he tries to avoid it. Wasp is knocked back and sent crashing into the control room. She looks up to see The Chitauri string blankly at her. They then respond with their right arms transforming into huge plasma cannons.  
  
Wasp: (putting her hands up) Uh, I give up?  
  
Then a bullet goes through one Chitauri head. They look to see Black Widow, who mows them down, saving Janet.  
  
Black Widow: You good?  
  
Wasp: Yeah, thanks. Oh God, Hank! (flies into the shaft)  
  
Cap and Carol walk in as Black Widow inserts a flash drive.  
  
Black Widow: We're clear. Hey, Carol.  
  
Carol Danvers: Natasha.  
  
Captain America: Guys, mission complete.  
  
Black Widow: (pulling out the drive) It is now.  
  
Wasp: (carrying an injured Ant-Man) Guys, Hank is hurt.  
  
Captain America: We'll get him help, Jan. Stark, is topside clear?  
  
Thor: (on comms) Aye, Captain. You're good to exit the facility.  
  
Cap hears a Chitauri growl as he walks out of the control room. It is hanging above him. Cap throws his shieled quickly before it pounces on him. He pins it to the ground.  
  
Captain America: Someone tell Fury he's gonna have a guest.  
  
The Chitauri lets out a few shrieks as if to call for help. We fade to The Chitauri Homeworld. We see Warbringer, fully revived, kneeling before a silhouetted figure.  
  
???: Warbringer, I'm giving you a second chance at life. Don't disappoint me or I will make you suffer a fate worse than any death imaginable.  
  
Warbringer: What do you command, Master?  
  
We cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	12. First Stage Of An Invasion

We open with The Lancelot returning to The Helicarrier. The Chitauri is in a containment tube, screeching and trying to claw it's way out to freedom.  
  
Thor: It appears to want freedom.  
  
Iron Man: It can keep wanting. JARVIS, what does the scans show?  
  
JARVIS: Sir, this species is a techno-organic lifeform. Going by it's metallic features, I'd guess it can change it's form into anything.  
  
The Chitauri transforms it's arm into a blade-like weapon and slashes at the glass.  
  
Iron Man: Noted, and what about our other project.  
  
JARVIS: I'm decrypted everything, sir.  
  
Cap walks over to Carol.  
  
Captain America: You okay, Corporal?  
  
Carol: Yes, just a bit shaken. Nothing painkillers can't fix.  
  
Captain America: Do you mind if I ask a few questions?  
  
Carol: Shoot.  
  
Captain America: Why was their leader kept in Area 51?  
  
Back Widow: Carol, we're on a need-to-know basis.  
  
Captain America: Well, I think we need to know.  
  
Iron Man: They were scanning him for weapon designs. You're not the only one that can hack, Mother Russia.  
  
Black Widow: You should stay out of SHIELD business, Stark.  
  
Iron Man: Too late. Ooh, is that a disintegration grenade?  
  
Captain America: That looks like a modified version of the one HYDRA used in The War.  
  
Black Widow: You would know.  
  
Wasp: Why make these? You've got us. That should be enough.  
  
Carol: Fury said it was in case you become loose cannons like Hulk.  
  
Wasp: Excuse me? Hulk was an accident. Bruce was a victim.  
  
Black Widow: Tell that to the people he put in the hospital.  
  
Iron Man: Not his fault. He has no control over his anger or his other half.  
  
Black Widow: Or maybe he wants you to think that. Ever thought of that?  
  
We pan over to Thor and Hawkeye.  
  
Hawkeye: So, magic hammer, huh?  
  
Thor: Aye, Father gave it to me 100 years ago. He made it so I can wield it's power.  
  
Hawkeye: (looking at his bow) I got this.  
  
Thor: A fine weapon.  
  
Hawkeye: Thanks.  
  
And now, back to the arguing.  
  
Captain America: In my time-.  
  
Black Widow: Well, this isn't your time! It's gone!  
  
Wasp: (aiming her blasters) Hey, that's too far!  
  
Iron Man: Jan, don't.  
  
Black Widow: (getting into a pose) Listen to your boss, Pym. I've enough blood on my hands.  
  
Captain America: Everyone, stand down. I don't care what purpose these weapons are for but let's be thankful their in good hands. Though we have to consider what our enemies would do if they get their hands on this kind of tech. Agent Romanov, this isn't my time but I'm still here fighting the good fight.  
  
Everyone stands down.  
  
Black Widow: I was out of line. Sorry.  
  
Captain America: Don't worry about it.  
  
Ant-Man: Guys, we're back.  
  


Iron Man: (handing BW a drive) Relax, Nat, I was gonna give it to you guys in case the old data got taken.

Black Widow: Thanks.

  
We cut to an airborne Helicarrier. The Lancelot lands. Fury walks up and greets them. The Chitauri is taken below deck.  
  
Fury: Nice job, heroes.  
  
Carol: Sir, thanks for the save.  
  
Fury: Thank The Avengers, Corporal. Coulson is downstairs waiting for your report.  
  
Carol: Heading now, sir.  
  
We pan over to Cap looking over the side at the turbines. Wasp joins him.  
  
Wasp: You okay?  
  
Captain America: In my time, you'd only see this in movies.  
  
Wasp: Sometimes the past inspires us to achieve great things.  
  
Black Widow: Mrs. Pym? I was overreacting on The Lancelot. Won't happen again.  
  
Black Widow winks at Cap as she leaves. We pan over to Iron Man, calibrating a satellite from his wrist device.  
  
JARVIS: Sir, is something wrong?  
  
Iron Man: Just sorting out Veronica, JARVIS.  
  
JARVIS: Warning, energy from Chitauri rising!  
  
Agent Fortworb: Um, sir? This thing is spazzing out.  
  
They all look to see The Chitauri squirm in pain as it turns into a transwarp portal. The containment unit breaks apart and Warbringer steps out of the portal. He glares at The Avengers.  
  
Captain America: That him?  
  
Wasp: Yeah but he's meant to be more dead.  
  
Hawkeye: Must've taking his meds.  
  
Warbringer: Hello again, Humans.  
  
Iron Man: JARVIS, deploy Hulkbuster now! Avengers, scatter!  
  
Warbringer hits Tony with a blast from a fully formed arm cannon. Thor engages. A huge squad of Chitauri come out of the portal. There are fifty altogether.  
  
Carol: How many are there?  
  
Captain America: A lot. Engage!  
  
Cap throws his shield and attacks two. Hawkeye shoots a few with Natasha having his back. Ant-Man gets into The Lancelot's turret and starts blasting. Wasp shrinks down and goes inside one.  
  
Wasp: (seeing most of the organs are replaced with implants) Ew!  
  
She blasts everything. Fury shoots a Chitauri holding a devicenear the front right turbine of The Helicarrier. The device sticks to the turbine and starts beeping.  
  
Fury: EVERYONE, HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS!  
  
The device explodes. Carol chases a Chitauri into the main hall of the interior. The Chitauri is knocked out by Coulson.  
  
Coulson: Carol.  
  
Carol: Thanks, Phil.  
  
Phil: I take it things aren't good topside?  
  
Warbringer crashes through the wall and lands in front of the two agents.  
  
Carol: You could say that.  
  
Thor: Move, Son of Coul!  
  
Thor strike at Warbringer, who grabs the head of Mjolnir before the blow lands. Warbringer grabs Thor by the head and slams him into the floor. Coulson opens fire. Warbringer starts to bleed from his side. He walks over to Coulson, who pulls out an experimental plasma rifle.  
  
Warbringer: You made me bleed, insect.  
  
Coulson: Yeah, but The Avengers did it better. How are you alive?  
  
Warbringer: My consciousness was transferred to a new body as the old one was damaged beyond repair. Unlike my old one, I can do this. (heals his wound) Not even the green giant can kill me.  
  
Coulson: I'm betting this will. Fun fact, I don't know what it does.  
  
Coulson pulls the trigger, which charges the weapon. Warbringer gets close as Thor starts to wake up. Coulson releases the trigger and the rifle blasts a huge beam into Warbringer's face. The smoke clears to show half of Warbringer's face has melted off.   
  
Warbringer: That your best shot? Now let me show you mine.  
  
Warbringer forms a blade with his left arm.  
  
Coulson: (looking at Thor) I believe in your team. Save us.  
  
Warbringer stabs Coulson in the chest as Thor gets up.  
  
Thor: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Thor runs up at goes ballistic on Warbringer, repeatedly hitting him with Mjolnir and his own fist. Warbringer grabs Thor by the neck, rams him into a wall, and throws him with a huge amount of force out a nearby airlock. Carol retreats with Coulson's body into an escape pod. It ejects. She tries to put pressure on the wound.  
  
Coulson: Carol, it's okay.  
  
Carol: No, Phil. I'm gonna fix this.  
  
Coulson: Carol, stop. Tell Nick that I tried. Tell him to motivate the heroes. They need each other to save the world. Tell him not to use...  
  
Coulson passes away before finishing his sentence. Carol looks down and mourns her friend's passing. She looks out the window and sees Warbringer escape through a portal with a device in tow. We cut to Iron Man zooming out of the water as arrives. Tony ejects from Ultimate and gets into Hulkbuster Mark I.  
  
Tony: Okay, JAVRIS, bring me up to speed.  
  
JARVIS: The Helicarrier is falling slowly as it's lost two turbines, sir. I'd suggest slowing the disent.  
  
Tony: Guys, where's Thor?  
  
Captain America: (sucker punching a Chitauri) Saw him fight that Warbringer guy. We've nearly dealt with the footsoldiers, before you ask.  
  
Hawkeye: (firing an arrow into a Chitauri soldier behind Cap) I got your six, Cap.  
  
Captain America: Tony, we lose another turbine and we have to evacuate.  
  
Tony: Understood. (fires a missile at a Chitauri Bomber) Turbine 3 is secure.  
  
As Tony says that, turbine 4 explodes. The Helicarrier starts to fall faster.  
  
Tony: Guys, I'm gonna try and push against it.  
  
Captain America: Tony, that's suicide. Get clear. Everyone, get to the nearest aircraft!  
  
Everyone scrambles to The Quinjets. Tony flies to the front of the Helicarrier and grabs onto the front. He ejects from Hulkbuster as Ultimate hovers below. Tony gets in Ultimate and flies towards Turbine 1. Wasp flies beside him.  
  
Iron Man: I got an idea.  
  
Wasp: Walk me through it.  
  
Tony tries to push the blades of the turbine while Wasp lands beside the console.  
  
Iron Man: I'll push the blades, Jan. Once I've got enough speed, activate the boosters when the button glows. If it fails, people are gonna die.  
  
Wasp: (starting the reboot process) Got it!  
  
Their plan is working as the helicarrier gets closer to the Miami shoreline. Then the console fizzes out.  
  
Wasp: Tony, the console's fried.  
  
Iron Man: I can do it.  
  
Unfortunately, Tony runs out of power and falls.  
  
Hawkeye: (aiming an arrow) I can cushion his fall-.  
  
From above, Hawkeye spots a green figure leaping towards the falling vessel. The figure catches Tony before he hits the ground. Everyone is shocked as we see the return of The Hulk. Hulk then catches The Helicarrier with all his strength. He sets it down as gently as he can into the water. Everybody approaches the green goliath as he reverts back into Bruce Banner.  
  
Bruce: Hey, guys. Miss me? (falls down exhausted)  
  
Carol: (on comms) Fury, we've an agent down. I repeat, Coulson is gone.  
  
Fury staggers in shock as we fade to Thor emerging from a crater he made upon impact. He sees Mjolnir. He is about to reach for it when he remembers Coulson getting killed. He sits with his legs crossed and mourns. We cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	13. The Lonely Man

We open on a highway as [this music](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d4C1ZQKmw4) plays. We see Bruce walking along wearing a hoodie and black trousers. He arrives in Derry, Maine. He looks down the street and sees children playing with their parents.  
  
Bruce: Just keep walking, Bruce.  
  
We see a police car pull up. The officer rolls down the window. He looks to be in his late forties.  
  
Officer: You lost, son?  
  
Bruce: No, just passing through.  
  
Officer: Goin' anywhere in particular?  
  
Bruce: Checking on someone I know.  
  
Officer: Nothing's happening so how about a lift?  
  
Bruce: (getting in) Thanks.  
  
Officer: Got a name?  
  
Bruce: David Kirby.  
  
Officer: Name's Calvin Shaw. Where to?  
  
Bruce: 616 Jackson Road.  
  
The car drives on down the lane. We fade to Bruce standing in front of his destination. He goes to take a step but hesitates. He flashes back to years ago when he became Hulk and injured a black haired woman a.k.a. Betty Ross. Flash back to now and he walks away. He punches a tree.  
  
Bruce: Bruce, you're stupid. You can't just go in after what you did.  
  
???: What's wrong, chicken?  
  
Bruce: (looking to see Hulk) None of your business.  
  
Hulk: Look, I regret my actions, same as you, but this can't continue.  
  
Bruce: We injured the only person I've ever loved, Hulk. It's not that simple.  
  
Hulk: Banner, what happened has happened. People move on. She'll have forgiven you. Talk to her. You'll see.  
  
Bruce: Y'know, you've changed a bit during our stay with The Avengers.  
  
Hulk: Maybe they rubbed off on me.  
  
We fade to later as Bruce walks up to the door. He's about to knock when he hears someone approaching. He quickly hides behind the bushes. The door opens and Betty walks out.  
  
Betty: Hello? Is someone there?  
  
Bruce doesn't move. He takes a breath after two seconds and steps out. Betty stares in shock.  
  
Bruce: Hey, Betty.  
  
Betty: Bruce?  
  
She runs over and hugs him, tears run down her face.  
  
Betty: I've missed you so much.  
  
Bruce: Me too.  
  
Betty: Come inside. Please.  
  
We cut to Bruce sitting beside a fire as Betty brings in a bottle of Dr. Pepper.  
  
Bruce: Thanks.  
  
Betty: Bruce, what happened to you?  
  
Bruce: Remember the experiment your dad had us working on?  
  
Betty: Only bits. Last thing I saw was you. Everything else is a blank. Why?  
  
Bruce: I want to say sorry if I hurt you.  
  
Betty: Bruce, you've done nothing-.  
  
Bruce: I put you into that coma. Or, you could say, another aspect of my feelings did.  
  
Betty: You're not making sense. Dad comes and checks on me in case you or something called The Hulk are here.  
  
Bruce: You've heard of Hulk, huh?  
  
Betty: Only what I've seen on the news and in papers. Dad thinks you're connected to The Hulk but he won't say why-.  
  
Bruce: I am Hulk.  
  
Betty looks in confusion.  
  
Bruce: Hulk and I are one in the same. That exposure to Gamma Radiation did a number on me. Any time I get angry or stressed, Hulk comes out and destroys anything that means him harm in any way. I am sorry for what he did, Betty.  
  
Betty: But you must be in there. I saw Hulk work with The Avengers.  
  
Bruce: That was temporary.  
  
Bruce hears something outside. He looks and notices a couple of soldiers moving around the house.  
  
Bruce: Oh no. Betty, you have to leave.  
  
Betty: Why? What's going-?  
  
Bruce: Your dad is here for me. Go and run. Now!  
  
Betty heads for the door but a bunch of soldiers barge in. We see Hulkbuster Tanks pull up from both ends of the street. Betty is taken outside. General Ross steps out of a tank.  
  
Ross: Betty, where is he?  
  
Betty: Ask your men to leave.  
  
Ross: I can't until he's contained. Take him out.  
  
We cut to inside. A soldier aims and shoots Bruce in the chest, narrowly missing his heart. Bruce collapses. Betty runs towards her home.  
  
Ross: Subdue my daughter.  
  
A mech lands in front of Betty and grabs her. Bruce looks up and his eyes glow green. He grits his teeth and slowly transforms. The soldiers flee in terror. A giant hand drags one soldier back into the house and is flung into a tank. Hulk emerges growling. Betty stares in shock.  
  
Betty: Bruce?  
  
Hulk: (looking at the mech) Let. Her. Go.  
  
Ross: All units, fire at will.  
  
Everyone and everything opens fire on Hulk. They don't let up and stop firing after five minutes. Smoke surrounds Hulk, who steps out and swipes dirt away from his left shoulder.  
  
Hulk: My turn.  
  
Hulk runs at the mech and punches off a leg. He grabs the head and rips it off. Hulk is hit by a tank shell. Hulk leaps towards the tank and punches into the gun barrel and front of it. He grabs it and flings it towards the soldiers. Ross is the only one to dodge. The mech lets go of Betty and hops towards Hulk... only to be greeted by a punch that goes right through it's chest. Hulk runs over, grabs Betty, and leaps away.  
  
Ross: FOLLOW THAT SONUVABITCH!  
  
Hulk lands near the outskirts. He sets Betty down. She looks at him.  
  
Hulk: You'll be safe here. I'm sorry for everything I've done.  
  
Betty: Bruce, wait-!  
  
Hulk leaps back into the streets and stares down Ross' tank. Hulk growls low before letting out a roar that shakes the ground before him.  
  
Ross: Fire everything we've got on that monster.  
  
Then, just before Ross fires, a boy playing with his ball runs into the line of fire. Hulk, reacting quickly, runs up and shields the boy from the bullets and tank shells. The two are engulfed in smoke and flame.  
  
Ross: Cease fire! Civilian in danger!  
  
The tank stops it's assault. Ross gets out and sees Hulk walking towards a house, carrying the kid to his parents. Officer Shaw drives up and points his gun at Hulk. Despite putting on a brave face, Officer Shaw, is trembling with fear at the sight of The Hulk.  
  
Officer: Freeze! Let the kid go!  
  
Hulk: (sets the kid down and points at Ross) You point that gun at the person that nearly shot him.  
  
Hulk then gets ready to leap away. Betty arrives. Hulk walks over and places a fingers on her cheek and wipes away a tear.  
  
Hulk: Betty... Goodbye.  
  
Hulk leaps away as reinforcements arrive. Everyone stares at Ross.  
  
Ross: Move out.  
  
Ross and his unit takes their leave. Officer Shaw walks over to Betty.  
  
Officer: You okay, Dr. Ross?  
  
Betty: Yes, Calvin. Thank you.  
  
Officer: Let's get you home.  
  
They walk away as we fade to weeks later, the same day the previous issue takes place to be exact. Bruce walks down a street and sees a news report on a TV about The Helicarrier slowly heading towards Miami beach. Hulk appears beside him.  
  
Hulk: They're in trouble.  
  
Bruce: (seeing Hulkbuster Mark I) Tony can't handle that.  
  
Hulk: Just say the word.  
  
Bruce looks at us, with his eyes glowing green. We cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	14. Earth's Mightiest Heroes Part 1

We open in the command deck of the damaged helicarrier. Cap, Tony, Bruce, Hank, and Jan sit at a table while Natasha and Clint stand by the window. Fury approaches them.  
  
Fury: Philip Coulson was one of the best agents that SHIELD had to offer alongside Howard Stark, Margaret Carter, James Braddock, and Jim Hammond. He died fighting an enemy we tried to stop. Out of all the men and women that joined my organization, he would've made a great Director of SHIELD. He will be missed and never forgotten for his bravery. (places an old comic from the 40's in front of Cap) I guess he never did get that signature from you. Y'know, when Stark put The Avengers together, I thought this would never work. Phil, however, told me to give you guys a chance because we will need you to fight a war we never could alone. I am putting my faith in your team, Stark. What's your plan?  
  
Tony gets up and leaves, not answering. Jan is about to go after him, but Hank places his hand on her shoulder. Cap soon leaves the room as well. Bruce looks around him.  
  
Bruce: This place is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be. I take it you're gonna lock me up now?  
  
Fury: Banner, you helped save my people. You're free to go your own way.  
  
Bruce: Thank you, Nick.  
  
We pan over to Clint and Natasha, who approach Carol.  
  
Hawkeye: How are you holding up?  
  
Carol: It's my fault Phil got killed. I had a chance to stop that monster but did nothing.  
  
Black Widow: Carol, he died protecting all of us from Warbringer. Don't blame yourself for his passing.  
  
We cut to the top deck. Tony is looking out over Miami as Cap approaches.  
  
Captain America: I'm sorry, Tony. He seemed like a good man. I wish I got to know him.  
  
Tony: Y'know, I always liked him better than Fury. When we first met, I told him he'd never get far in his job. I was drunk at the time so I might've said something else entirely. After getting to know him better, I thought he'd be one of the best replacements for Fury when he retires.  
  
Captain America: He died a hero.  
  
Tony: he died a fool. He knew he couldn't take Warbringer so why would he?  
  
Captain America: Maybe he was stalling.  
  
Tony: Yeah but for what?  
  
???: I believe I can answer that.  
  
Cue the arrival of Thor.  
  
Thor: Before he was killed, Son of Coul placed a small device onto Warbringer. It was quick but I could see him place it.  
  
Captain America: Could you describe it if you were shown it?  
  
Thor: Aye, Captain.  
  
Tony: JARVIS, have Ultimate display the SHIELD Armoury please.  
  
JARVIS: (as Ultimate walks over and displays a hologram) As you wish, sir.  
  
Thor: (pointing at a round device) That's it.  
  
Tony: That's a tracer. He must've placed it for us to pinpoint Warbringer's location. JARVIS, search for the signal.  
  
JARVIS: (displays a map via Ultimate) Tracer located.  
  
Tony: Oh crap. That's Stark Tower.  
  
Captain America: Okay, we know where he is. How do we take him out?  
  
Tony: (getting into Ultimate) I'll let you put a plan together, Cap.  
  
Captain America: Tony, I can't do that. This is your team-.  
  
Tony: Cap, I have faith in this team with you taking the lead. I'll meet you when you arrive. Oh, and tell Hank to give Bruce the package. (shoots into the sky)  
  
Thor: I shall wait for you and the others.  
  
We fade to the command deck. Cap walks in.  
  
Captain America: Avengers, time to go save the world.  
  
Ant-Man: Where are we going?  
  
Captain America: New York. Dr. Banner, you good?  
  
Bruce: Yeah, ready and waiting.  
  
They are about to leave when Natasha, Carol and Clint arrive.  
  
Captain America: You guys don't have to-.  
  
Natasha: We know. That's why we're going.  
  
Captain America: Cpl. Danvers, can you fly The Lancelot?  
  
Carol: I was in The Air Force before joining SHIELD. Piece of cake.  
  
Our heroes board The Lancelot and take off with Thor flying ahead. Fury watches them fly off and smiles to himself. We cut to Tony flying towards Stark Tower. He sees Chitauri warriors attaching cables to the tower.  
  
Iron Man: Of course, they use my tower. Why wouldn't they? JARVIS, stop here. (lands on a rooftop next to the tower)  
  
JARVIS: May I ask why, sir?  
  
Iron Man: (activates a panel that shows off Mark 3 and exits Ultimate) So I can get into this. Send Ultimate up there to distract Warbringer.  
  
JARVIS: Sir, Mark 3's upgrades are not finished.  
  
Tony: Eh, I'll wing it.  
  
As Tony gets into his suit, Ultimate hovers in front of The Chitauri. Warbringer lands in front of his soldiers and stares at "Stark".  
  
Iron Man: Nice tech you got there?  
  
Warbringer: Stolen from that air vehicle you were trying to protect, Metal Maggot.  
  
Iron Man: I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say you're using it to bring an army through and enslave mankind?  
  
Warbringer: No, I'm gonna eradicate your kind for my master. Who would stand against me? You?  
  
Iron Man: No, The Avengers. Y'know, that my team's name. They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and they are coming for you right now. On your side, you've got those guys connecting your teleporter and yourself. On my side we've got a super soldier, size-altering scientists, The Norse God of Thunder, and a green behemoth that will be happy to see your mug again. From where I'm floating, the odds are in my favour.  
  
Warbringer: You may have beaten me before but I'm improved. My brothers and sisters are gonna fly out of that portal and eradicate your kind.  
  
Iron Man: Yeah, you won't do that. We will fight, give it our all, and you'll know that if we fail, others will rise up and avenge us.  
  
Warbringer: I think I'll start the killing with you and your loved ones.  
  
Warbringer leaps and grabs onto Ultimate. Warbringer rips off the boots and they plummet to the ground. They make a small crater upon impact. Warbringer removes the helmet to see no-one inside. Warbringer is blasted in the face by two repulsor beams. He looks to see...  
  
Iron Man Mark 3: Classic: There is another person that will be avenged. Phil Coulson.  
  
The portal then opens in the sky above and several huge creatures like Warbringer descend. Iron Man zooms up as The Lancelot arrives. Bruce sports new trousers and boots.  
  
Bruce: Holy...  
  
Captain America: Alright, Hawkeye, take out the portal.  
  
Hawkeye: It would be my pleasure, Captain.  
  
Hawkeye presses a button that fires several missiles at Stark Tower. They hit... a shield that protects the tower.  
  
Carol: Uh, is there a Plan B?  
  
Wasp: Clint, look out!  
  
A falling behemoth crashes into The Lancelot and sends it falling into the streets below. Everyone jumps out of the jet before it hits the ground. They land in front of...  
  
Stan Lee: (after drinking coffee) Huh. Welcome to Earth.  
  
Ant-Man: Guys, that thing's getting up.  
  
Bruce: Don't worry, Hank.  
  
Wasp: Uh, Bruce, shouldn't you be angry?  
  
Bruce: No need, Janet.  
  
The behemoth approaches but Thor lands in front of it and sends Mjolnir flying right into the monster's face, sending it hurtling into a building.  
  
Thor: Let us do battle! Avengers Assemble!  
  
Just as Thor speaks, two more behemoths emerge and engage. Thor takes one and the other approaches our heroes. It is knocked back by Iron Man's repulsors. Bruce approaches the behemoth, with his eyes glowing green. He gets bigger with his trousers and boots stretching with him as he changes into The Hulk.  
  
Hulk: HULK SMASH!!!  
  
Hulk punches the behemoth's head clean off in two massive blows. The Chitauri screech in anger at our heroes. Hulk roars back at them as The Avengers, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Carol Danvers stand together to face their foes. Carol looks up and sees the portal getting bigger.  
  
Carol: Guys, we've got a problem. That hole is expanding.  
  
Iron Man: Yeah, and at this rate, more of these things are gonna come through.  
  
Captain America: Alright, looks like we're gonna have to hit certain points. Iron Man, take out the flyers. Hawkeye, get into a good position and help Tony.  
  
Hawkeye: Can do. Let's move, Iron Giant. (fires a grappling arrow to a nearby skyscraper and zooms up)  
  
Captain America: Ant-Man, you and Wasp head to Stark Tower and get to the portal. Hopefully, we can close it somehow.  
  
Ant-Man and Wasp shrink and take off.  
  
Thor: I'll take the behemoths.  
  
Captain America: Do that, Soldier. Widow and Carol, you're both gonna help me rally together the police force and army, and rescue any civilians.  
  
Carol: I'll scout ahead, and find whoever is on patrol. (runs ahead)  
  
Captain America: Hulk, smash anything that comes your way-.  
  
Hulk: And avoid civilians, I know. They're scared of me anyway.  
  
Captain America: It doesn't matter what they think as long as you do the right thing. I've watched the reports, Hulk, and saw you save people in the middle of your fights. That makes you a hero in my eyes. Now let's save the day.  
  
Hulk nods and shoots up into the air and grabs onto a Harbinger Snake (those giant floating things from The MCU, basically). we now cut to the ground fight as Cap runs and throws his shield at a Chitauri foot soldier. He jumps, lands a kick, trips it up, and rams his shield into it's face. Carol and Widow cover Steve. Iron Man zooms past and we follow him as he blasts winged Chitauri. We move over to Hawkeye's position as he fires arrow after arrow. We follow one of the arrows and it goes right into the back of a behemoth that is fighting Thor, who sends it flying into the air. Hulk catches it and slams it back into the ground. Then we follow Mjolnir after Thor throws it at Chitauri following Ant-Man and Wasp. Wasp blasts open the doors to Stark Tower and she and Ant-Man enter just as the blast shields slam shut. They walk into the lobby.  
  
Ant-Man: Right, Jan, we need to get to the roof.  
  
Wasp: (looks at Hank's left leg) Hank, you're injured!  
  
Ant-Man: (looks at it) That explains the dizziness.  
  
Wasp: (enlarges a med kit) Don't move. Let's get it sorted.  
  
Ant-Man: (as Wasp applies a dressing) Jan, I realised we'll have saved the world after this.  
  
Wasp: I know. Won't that be a story to tell Nadia?  
  
Ant-Man: She won't believe it.  
  
Wasp: Coming from other people, no. She'll believe you if you tell her.  
  
Ant-Man: Still.  
  
Wasp: (finishes the dressing) There. I'll go ahead and see if there's anyone still around.  
  
Ant-Man: Jan, we stick together.  
  
Wasp: Not in your state. I won't be long.  
  
Ant-Man: (grabs Jan's hand before she leaves) Be safe.  
  
Wasp: I will.  
  
Wasp shrinks and flies into an air vent. Ant-Man leans up against a wall from the floor as we fade to black.  
  
To be concluded...


	15. Earth's Mightiest Heroes Part 2

We open in a room with Chitauri soldiers, holding Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy hostage. Wasp busts through the doors, and zaps each Chitauri in the neck. A Chitauri appears behind her, grabs her by the face, and slams her into a wall. It is about to kill her when a bullet goes through it's head. We are shown that Rhodey shot it.  
  
Rhodey: Never leave home without it.  
  
Wasp: Thanks. What're you guys doing here?  
  
Pepper: We were catching up when those things snuck up on us. How bad is our situation?  
  
Wasp: Oh, nothing much except for an alien invasion. The city is overrun with these guys. The Avengers are dealing with the outside forces and their leader.  
  
Rhodey: (pulling out a remote) Then they need all the help they can get. Activate War Machine Mark 2.  
  
Wasp: Any of you know how to access the roof?  
  
Happy: Pepper and I have clearance.  
  
Wasp: Come with me.  
  
We cut to outside. Hawkeye is just knocked off his sniper spot. Iron Man catches him.  
  
Hawkeye: Thanks, Stark.  
  
Iron Man: No prob-.  
  
They are knocked out of the sky by blaster fire. Hawkeye lands on his feet and Tony lands on his face. Chitauri surround them until they are killed by gunfire from chainguns.  
  
???: Need a hand, guys?  
  
Cue the arrival of War Machine.  
  
Iron Man: Good timing, buddy.  
  
War Machine: Pepper and Happy are helping Wasp.  
  
Hawkeye: We might win this yet.  
  
Then, as Hawkeye says that, Warbringer lands before them. His eyes are filled with rage and fury.  
  
Warbringer: You are becoming thorns in my side. I will claim this world for my master!  
  
He charges... and is greeted by the full firepower of War Machine, who fires everything he's got. Missiles, bullets, grenade shells, everything. Warbringer just walks up and knocks Rhodey into the sky. Iron Man and Hawkeye retreat.  
  
Warbringer: Go on, flee from your doom!  
  
???: They aren't fleeing from you, Space Man.  
  
Warbringer looks behind and sees...  
  
Hulk: They are getting to a safe distance. (cracks his knuckles) Ready for Round 2?  
  
Warbringer: Skhinashi. <Shit.>  
  
Hulk grabs Warbringer by the face as we move to Thor taking on Behemoths by himself. Thor charges up his hammer.  
  
Thor: You will fall to the might of Mjolnir, Villains! For Midgard!  
  
He leaps and slams Mjolnir into the ground, electrocuting and killing a few behemoths. One charges but is killed by an arrow to the forehead. Hawkeye arrives.  
  
Hawkeye: I got your back, Your Highness.  
  
Thor: Glad to have you, Archer.  
  
Tony flies past with Rhodey. We pan down the street and see Cap striking hard with Widow by his side. Cap is blasted in the left hip. Widow runs up and shoots the culprit repeatedly in the head.  
  
Carol: (helping Cap up) Hang on, Army.  
  
Captain America: I've had worse, Carol. Natasha, fall back.  
  
Cap looks and sees Chitauri cornering a young boy. Cap throws his shield at one, and kicks the crap out of the other with good old hooks and jabs. Cap offers his hand to the kid.  
  
Captain America: Come with me, Son, and we'll get you to safety.  
  
Boy: Okay.  
  
We cut to The Helicarrier. Fury talks with four shadowy figures.  
  
Figure 1: Director Fury, what is the situation?  
  
Fury: The Avengers, Romanov, Danvers, and Barton are on the scene dealing with the invasion.  
  
Figure 2: Have you thought of a Plan B should they fail?  
  
Fury: They won't fail. I bet my life on it, Chairmen.  
  
Figure 3: You realise if they fail, we're doomed. I suggest we activate The Clean Slate Procedure.  
  
Fury: Out of the question, Milady! There are people in that city, good people! SHIELD will not kill innocents for the greater good!  
  
Figure 1: Director Fury-.  
  
Fury: No! The Avengers will handle it!  
  
We cut to Stark Tower as Wasp reaches the roof. She runs at the Chitauri and blasts each one. She dropkicks the last one. One behind gets ready to shoot her back but is knocked out in one punch by Ant-Man.  
  
Wasp: Hank!  
  
Ant-Man: Yeah yeah, I know. (walks over to a console) Stark, if you guys can hear me, I'm in.  
  
Iron Man: (flying past with Chitauri flying after him) About time, guys!  
  
Ant-Man: I got Good News and Bad News. Good News is there's a way to shut this thing down. Bad News is it's on the other portal projector on the other side. Anybody up for it?  
  
We fade to Thor killing another behemoth.  
  
Thor: Aye, Doctor Pym. Just tell me what to do. (zooms towards the portal)  
  
We see Cap and Widow holding the doors closed. Chitauri are trying to get in.  
  
Black Widow: Well, Cap, looks like we've got nowhere let to go.  
  
Captain America: I'd be honoured going out fighting beside you.  
  
Black Widow: (reveals a stab wound near her right shoulder and going into her Russian accent) Ze honour vould be mine, Steven.  
  
We cut to Warbringer crashing into the street in front of them, knocking out the Chitauri trying to break in. Hulk lands near a bloodied Warbringer.  
  
Warbringer: You cannot kill me, Brute! I am Warbringer, Slayer of Titans, and I'll never yield to a beast that thinks he's stronger than the mightiest Chitauri in the galaxy!  
  
They engage in a fist fight. Hulk looks like he might win when Chitauri forces distract him. Warbringer gains the upper hand as Hulk can only fight one foe at a time. Warbringer is ready for a final blow when...  
  
Hulk: HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!! (punches Warbringer high into the air and into the portal)   
  
We fade to the other side as Thor hovers above The Chitauri Homeworld.  
  
Ant-Man: (on comms) Thor, you need to destroy the device on your end. When you do, make it back to the portal before it closes.  
  
Just then, Warbringer flies past and hits the surface really, really, really, really, really, REALLY hard. Thor just stares in amazement at that for a few seconds. He then starts spinning Mjolnir and charging lightning.  
  
Thor: FOR ALL THE NINE REALMS!!!  
  
He throws Mjolnir, which destroys the device and obliterates the surrounding area around it including Warbringer. Mjolnir returns and Thor heads back just before the portal closes. Once the dust settles, all Chitauri are dead. Civilians start to come out of their hiding places and look towards Stark Tower. The Avengers stand in front of the building... just as the letters spelling out Stark fall off their spots.  
  
Iron Man: Aw, c'mon!  
  
Captain America: We won, Tony. That's what matters.  
  
Iron Man: (sighs) You're right. That building's gonna take a while to repair.  
  
We fade to later as various news interviews appear on screen.  
  
Donna Traynor from BBC Newsline: Recently, The Avengers saved The World from an alien invasion that threatened our existence.  
  
Jay Leno: Stark and his crew saved a ton of people including my sister. I say Thank you.  
  
Truman Marsh: Still, they have to be held accountable for their actions.  
  
We end with a reporter interviewing the boy Cap saved, a.k.a. Eli Bradley.  
  
Eli: At first, me an' my folks were hesitant about The Avengers but then Cap'n America saved my life. Knowing they are out their is a great thing so long as they keep kicking ass.  
  
We fade to a semi destroyed Avengers Mansion. Fury meets with The Avengers, minus Stark.  
  
Fury: You all did a good thing, heroes. Barton, Romanov, Danvers, good work out there. Where's Stark?  
  
Ant-Man: You know Tony, always working on new ways to perfect the world.  
  
Thor: The Hulk was very mighty out there, Friend Banner.  
  
Bruce: I think the correct word would be incredible, Thor.  
  
Thor: Aye, verily.  
  
Captain America looks out the window as Widow walks over.  
  
Captain America: You going back to SHIELD?  
  
Black Widow: Yes. Barton is staying with you. He decided to take a break from SHIELD.  
  
Captain America: There's a spot on the team for you as well.  
  
Black Widow: (kisses him on the cheek) I know.  
  
Everyone grabs a glass of champagne and raises their glasses.  
  
Everyone: Avengers Assemble!  
  
We pan up towards the roof and into the skies. We head towards Stark Tower and we close off with Tony beginning to redesign Stark Tower into a new base of operations for his team code named Avengers Tower. We fade to black.  
  
The end.


	16. Epilogue - Things To Come

We open with The Chitauri Homeworld. We see a cloaked figure approach the throne and the silhouetted figure from Episode 6. The cloaked figure kneels before his master.

Cloaked Figure: My lord, Warbringer and his forces have failed to take Earth in your name.

???: As I expected, Other.

The Other: Is that curiosity I hear in your voice, Master?

???: (looking into a viewing sphere at images of The Avengers) These warriors, these Avengers, intrigue me. They surpassed immense odds knowing they face certain death. I admire that.

The Other: Do you wished them destroyed?

???: No, not yet. Let them have their victory. Soon, they will know what it's like to rise only to fall.

The figure sits back in his throne as we pan over his shoulder to see millions of Chitauri and their subspecies, known as Outriders. They all chant one name. The name of destruction, the name of death itself, the name... of Thanos.

We then fade to a night sky in an African harbour. We see Ulysses Klaue walk along whistling Africa by Toto.

Klaue: Bless the rains down in Africa! 

???: You're late.

Klaue: (turns around to see a figure approach) Nonsense, my boi! I'm fashionably late. There's a difference.

We pan over as the figure steps out of the shadows revealing...

White Wolf: Be careful how you speak to me, "friend". Do you have it?

Klaue: Vibranium Cluster Bomb, made and designed by me. Can I ask what you plan to do with it?

White Wolf: No. Just know that you are helping me so that I can help you.

White Wolf disappears into the night.

Klaue: Man, Wakandans are weird. Might pay a visit soon.

He continues walking along as we pan up to see a shadowy figure watching. We cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers will return.


End file.
